


I kissed the Prince and I liked it

by SweetCarrot



Category: Big Brother RPF, hanaritz
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCarrot/pseuds/SweetCarrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una terrible maldición ha caído sobre RockandRoll, ¿será el amor suficiente para romperla?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Like a Virgin

Capítulo 1

Like a Virgin

 

Dos horas.

  
Había doblado y reorganizado toda la ropa de su armario. Primero por tipo, luego por colores. Había barrido y fregado el suelo de madera de su diminuta habitación. También había hecho y deshecho la cama en la que ahora se hallaba al menos 5 veces. Sus rasgados ojos reseguían cada motita que destacaba en el blanco techo preguntándose si debería limpiarlo también.

  
El príncipe jamás llegaba tarde a sus encuentros. Cada minuto que pasaba sin que él apareciera se le clavaba como un alfiler en la garganta. Y no era sólo eso. Algo lo inquietaba desde hacía rato. La suave brisa de una despuntante primavera se filtraba por la ventana y le acariciaba la mejilla. Y había algo de intranquilo en ella. Algo que le apretaba el corazón y le repetía entre susurros una y otra vez que algo no iba bien.

  
De repente lo supo. Y fue como el relámpago que desata la tormenta.

  
La música. El rock and roll se había detenido. Que en RockandRoll dejara de sonar rock and roll no era algo precisamente bueno. De hecho, era algo terrible. Aquél silencio se colaba en la brisa y en los rayos de sol. Se fundía con el canto de los pájaros y en las nubes, tiñéndolo todo de malos presagios.

  
Han se levantó de un saltó de la cama y se precipitó escaleras abajo. En el silencio, podía escuchar las escaleras crujir bajo el peso de sus pies desnudos.

Al llegar al restaurante de la posada vislumbró al propietario del local silbando y limpiando, tranquilamente, las copas tras la barra. Era atlético y él mismo se encargaba de que todos se dieran cuenta de ello vistiendo esos chalecos militares que dejaban sus brazos al descubierto.

  
Han se precipitó hacía él, apoyando los codos y parte del torso encima de la barra.

  
-¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Porqué dejó de sonar la música? - Increpó

  
Él se giró tranquilamente. Entre sus manos llevaba una gran copa de cristal que limpiaba cariñosamente.

  
-Tranquilo fiera, me vas a asustar a la clientela.

  
Han miró a su alrededor. La posada estaba completamente vacía. Algunas jarras de madera aún reposaban sobre las mesas. Otras, yacían tiradas por el suelo. El paisaje era desolador.

  
-¡Cuéntame ahora mismo que ha pasado! - Han apretó los puños encarándose otra vez con el propietario.

  
-Eeh chiquitín, esos modales. Has tardado bastante en darte cuenta de ello, ya se te ha adelantado la ciudad al completo.

  
-¡Desembucha, maldito seas! -espetó Han.

  
-Uff, hace una semana que tengo la cafetera estropeada... un verdadero coñazo. - el propietario miró a Han de reojo mientras colocaba cuidadosamente la copa en su sitio. Parecía disfrutar con aquello.

  
-Te la arreglo, ¡suéltalo ya, antes de que me de un ataque!

  
Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del tabernero ante la expectativa de tener su máquina arreglada en breves.

  
-La maldición. El príncipe no ha encontrado su amor verdadero antes de los 21 y por tanto la maldición se ha cumplido.

  
-¿Una maldición? ¿De qué estás hablando? -Maldición podían ser mil cosas, des de convertirte en un ogro verde, hasta morir o quedar desterrado en una torre olvidada de una isla perdida.

  
-Lo que oyes. La cosa más patética que ha sucedido en la historia de RockandRoll. Algo mucho más propio de Arcoiris. -Han dio un respingo al escuchar el nombre de ese reino- Aquí, que algo así pase, y ni más ni menos que al príncipe, es una vergüenza. -la cara de asco del tabernero se acentuó y sus musculosos brazos expuestos se contrajeron en una escalofrío de repulsión.- El príncipe debía besar a su media naranja antes de cumplir 21 años o caería víctima de un sueño eterno. Al menos, hasta que este lo encuentre y lo despierte con un beso de amor verdadero. Resumiendo, o encuentra el amor o sigue roque para siempre. Precioso. - y al decir esta última palabra con una mueca de asco en los labios un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

  
A Han le había dejado de latir el corazón, al menos, ya no era capaz de sentirlo. Tampoco era capaz de sentir la sangre circulando por sus venas. Sabía que Aritz no creía en el amor, se lo había repetido hasta la saciedad. Y ahora, dulce ironía, si estaba en lo cierto y efectivamente no existía, el único destino que le esperaba era el sueño eterno.  
Al ver la expresión de Han, el tabernero suavizó el rostro compadeciéndose de él.

  
\- Lo siento. Eso quiere decir que tu no eres su amor verdadero. Pero seguro que encuentras a otro. Como dicen, hay muchos peces en el mar y muchos tipos duros en RockandRoll.

  
-¿Y que tiene eso que ver?- Ahora no estaba entendiendo nada. ¿Porque decía Suso aquello? La estupefacción había dado paso a la incomprensión.

  
-¿Eres tonto? Pues que si fueras el amor de su vida no hubiera caído víctima de la maldición -el tabernero paró, reflexionando sobre sus propias palabras. - A menos que... - ahora miraba a Han y este hubiera jurado que si levantaba más la ceja se le iba a salir de la cara- a menos que nunca os hayáis besado.

  
Han sintió como las mejillas le empezaban a arder y desvió la mirada. El tabernero prosiguió:

  
– ¡Oh. Dios. Mío! ¡Nunca os habéis besado! ¡Pero si dormís juntos todas las noches! yo mismo me levanto a abrirle la maldita puerta cada jodida mañana antes de que amanezca. No me lo puedo creer.

  
Han no sabía donde meterse. Siempre le había parecido bastante estúpido que Aritz se negara a besarle. Pero ahora, con Suso riéndose de él de esa manera, le parecía simplemente patético.

  
-¡Cállate gilipollas! - gritó.

  
A Suso le había dado un ataque de risa y estaba en el suelo aguantándose el estomago con las dos manos. No paraba de repetir cosas como "tenéis 10 años" y luego "no, no, hasta los niños de 10 años se dan besos".

  
Han se hartó del espectáculo y aún descalzo y con la cara encendida se dirigió a grandes zancadas hacía la puerta.

  
Ya a lo lejos, oyó a Suso gritar entre risas:

  
_-¡Felicidades! Aún puede que seas su amor verdadero._


	2. Since I've been walking solo

Capítulo 2

Since I've been walking solo

 

[Han]

_Y agarrando por el cuello toda la valentía, que en esa fría noche de invierno y desde esa cama soy capaz de reunir; me giro y te encaro._

_Tus ojos se abren, sorprendido, quizá asustado. Tus brazos no se apartan, me envuelven, inseguros, tiemblan a mi alrededor. Y quizá, entonces, deseas con todas tus fuerzas no necesitar estar aquí, deseas no necesitar abrazarme cada noche para conciliar el sueño, y como cada noche, pierdes la batalla. Y me ganas a mi. Veo como tus rasgos se relajan bañados por la luz de la luna que se cuela por la ventana. Y los dos nos acercamos. No son las ganas, es la gravedad. Y colisiona y revienta el deseo cuando chocan nuestras frentes y te oigo coger aire y entreabrir los labios. Tus manos me aprietan, ahora más fuertes y seguras, ni siquiera tu sabes si pretendes detenerme o animarme a que siga. Y de tus uñas salen relámpagos de luz que recorren todo mi cuerpo y hacen que me rinda y lo vuelva a intentar._

_Sé que de aquí ya no paso. Me sé la coreografía, está todo tan bien ensayado, nos sabemos cada paso al milímetro. Somos dos bailarines repitiendo el acto final una y otra vez, ese en el que morimos los dos. Y como buen kamikaze, me vuelvo a tirar._

_Cerrar los ojos e inspirar. Y sentir como las ganas tiemblan en mis labios. Sentir como se te sale el corazón del pecho. Late tan fuerte que parece el mío. Pero los dos sabemos la verdad. Te agarro la cara y te acercas. Y el deseo que inhalamos se densifica, nos inunda el pecho y nos nubla la mente. Y cuando estamos a un segundo de fundirnos y creo poder sentir ya el gusto de tus labios en los míos, tiernos y calados de las ganas. Y cuando pienso "quizá hoy sí"._

_Tragas saliva y te apartas. "Los amigos no hacen eso". Siempre me pregunto de dónde sacas tanto valor._

 

Noto como se me caen las lágrimas. ¿Me creerías si te digo que no soy de llorar? Porque esta noche cuando me giro no estás. La cama se vuelve de mármol; fría, incómoda y hostil. Y el vacío que se acurruca a mi lado, justo dónde tú solías estar, es mucho más pequeño que el que siento en mi interior.

Me pregunto si también sentirás mi ausencia en tu enorme cama real. Si dentro de tu sueño eterno echas en falta mis brazos o extrañas escucharme respirar. Te ha hecho falta una maldición para aprender a dormir sin mi.

Si tan solo te hubiera robado un beso, si alguna vez hubiera jugado al despiste y hubiera sido un canalla. Quizá eso te hubiera salvado. Y ahora no estaría viniendo gente de todas partes del continente a profanar mis labios, bueno, técnicamente, tus labios, pero ya me entiendes.

Aquella mañana había ido al castillo. Justo después de que Suso me pusiera al corriente de todo. Había corrido descalzo por la árida tierra de las calles, para entonces desiertas. Me había colado como había podido entre las masas de curiosos y devotos que rodeaban el castillo y, encarándome con los guardias, les había exigido que me dejaran pasar.  
Sé que si estuvieras aquí te estarías riendo de mi, ahogando tu risa en mi cuello. ¿Como he podido ser tan tonto de pensar que me dejarían entrar? Los guardias fueron a preguntar a tu familia si yo era amigo.

Y ya sabes la respuesta. Poco queda ya por explicar; allí no hay sitio para mi. Cuando estabas despierto podías colarte en mi pequeño mundo, pero ahora, estás rodeado de grandes y áridas murallas y te han robado la voz para gritar.

Pero encontraré la manera de llegar a ti. 

Si me creo tus palabras, soy patético por tan siquiera querer intentarlo.

Si me creo tus latidos, tus ojos, tus manos, tus ganas... entonces sé la verdad.


	3. Plans

Capítulo 3

 

Plans

 

_Cause all these plans I've been making  
Get me out of here in time_

 

Las calles se habían llenado de sonrisas y rostros jóvenes. De ropajes chillones, algunos extravagantes. Y, pese a que algunas caras exóticas hacían aparición, los rasgos de Han seguían siendo únicos.

Han apretaba los puños y los dientes cada vez que veía un rostro nuevo; últimamente, para su desgracia, eso sucedía demasiado a menudo. Para la desgracia de los labios de Aritz también.

La situación no iba mal para todos. Los dueños de las posadas y de los negocios del pueblo estaban aprovechando la situación para hacerse de oro. La ciudad se había puesto bonita para recibir a los visitantes. Las flores adornaban gloriosas y rebosantes de color las floristerías. Las tiendas de ropa sacaban sus ropajes más gloriosos al exterior para llamar la atención de los jóvenes adinerados.

Cierto. La bruja tan solo había dado una pista para poder encontrar el amor verdadero del príncipe: la persona que iba a lograr despertarle también pertenecía a la realeza. A Han no le preocupaba ese detalle. Pese a las miradas extrañadas de Suso y Marta, había logrado que dejaran de preguntarle el porqué.

 

-¡No seáis zoquetes! Os digo que puedo ocuparme al menos de 10 antes de que me capturen. Eso debería daros tiempo suficiente para avanzar. -Suso se empeñaba en ser el héroe.

-Suso... - Marta puso los ojos en blanco y le miró con desesperación- Pero a ver, ¿que se te estropeó la cabeza de lavar tantas copas, ingeriste jabón o algo?

-La solución más simple es siempre la mejor. . -Suso chasqueó los dientes y abandonó nuestra mesa para ir a servir a otros clientes.

El restaurante de la posada estaba a reventar y la mayoría de las caras que charlaban tranquilamente a su alrededor eran desconocidas, algunas incluso hablaban lenguas diferentes. Han intentaba ignorar todo aquello y centrarse en su plan.

Aquella mañana había quedado con Suso y Marta en la taberna para trazar el plan que le permitiría acceder al castillo. Marta tenía contactos con la legendaria bruja Mila. Esta vivía a las afueras de la aldea y de ella se contaban por igual maravillas y horrores; todos los reinos la adoraban y la temían por igual. Ella había sido la que les había proporcionado los planos. Además, pese a las leyendas sobre las grandes fortunas que exigía a cambio de sus favores, a ellos simplemente se los había dado, argumentando que jamás le cobraba un centavo al amor verdadero.

Eso había llenado de esperanza a Han; una bruja tenía que saber esas cosas. Además, cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera sido ella misma la que hubiera embrujado a Aritz.

Han miraba a sus compañeros con desdén. Los dos estaban implicados, pero los dos eran demasiado temerarios e imprudentes. De hecho, en un primer momento los dos habían propuesto simplemente irrumpir dentro amenazando con armas a todo el que osara ponerse en su camino. Han no diría de él que era menos imprudente, pero, desde luego, le gustaba calcular mucho más las cosas. Su faceta de ingeniero jamás le abandonaba. Trazar un buen plan era como diseñar un buen engranaje. Todo debía conectar a la perfección o nada funcionaría.

Marta se miraba ahora el mapa con el ceño fruncido, los ojos se le achicaban tanto que se parecían a los de Han. Recorría con los dedos cada paso del trazado y tiraba del brazo de Han cada vez que dudaba en alguno de ellos.

Han había conseguido llevar a Marta a su territorio, logrando que viera las cosas como él. Con Suso se complicaba un poco más, pero bastaría con ignorar sus quejas y dejarle claro cual era su papel. Era terco pero era un buen amigo y le debía un favor a Han.

Y fue mientras estaban acordando los últimos detalles del plan cuando, sin querer, Han escuchó la conversación que estaba teniendo lugar en la mesa de al lado.

-Fue entrar allí y me enamoré. Ese hombre sería el perfecto padre de mis hijos. Y si yo lo despierto, sabes que me va a deber la vida. Va a tener que hacer siempre lo que yo le pida. Además, ¡nada más y nada menos que princesa voy a ser!

\- Pero... ¿acaso no le besaste ya y no despertó?-dijo con un deje de escepticismo su compañera de mesa, abriendo los ojos como platos y haciendo que sus finas cejas se levantaran a una altura imposible.

La rubia prosiguió:

-Pero fue porque estaba nerviosa. He hablado con la familia y me van a dejar volver a intentarlo. Sé que es el hombre de mi vida. Es sólo que no le besé correctamente... o quizá no le besé durante el tiempo suficiente.

A Han se le puso la piel de gallina. No sólo la familia estaba permitiendo que completas desconocidas corrompieran los labios de Aritz sin su permiso, si no que ahora se imaginaba como ellas intentaban besarle intensamente y por largo rato hasta que se daban por vencidas.

Otra vez se le revolvió el estómago. Aritz no se merecía eso.

Era tan solo su pringao, al que le brillaban los ojos como bengalas y se le escapaba la risa sin querer cada vez que intentaba sorprenderle, enseñándole un rincón nuevo de su querida ciudad. Era tan solo ese chico al que le gustaba demasiado ponerse de morros y picarle, solo para jugar. Que estúpido y complicado se había vuelto todo. Ellos habían construido su universo el uno con el otro e, ingenuamente, habían creído que podía ser eterno.

Se levantó de la mesa, ignorando a Marta y sujetando con fuerza su vaso de jugo. Se aproximó a la mesa en la que estaba sentada la propietaria de la voz. Era una chica rubia, con ojos azules y el peor gusto para vestirse que Han había visto en mucho tiempo. Se acercó a ella y cuando la tenía a tocar, simuló tropezarse, tirándole por encima todo el contenido de su vaso.

-¡Aay! Perdone señorita, ¡cuanto lo siento!, parece que me dieron barras de mantequilla en vez de piernas. -se disculpó.

La chica se había puesto a dar alaridos. Indignada y altiva. La cosa empeoró para ella, y cogió un deje bastante cómico, cuando en uno de esos alaridos una mosca se le metió en la boca. Los gritos de la chica subieron aún más de intensidad. Como si eso fuera posible.

Han no pudo evitar sonreír mientras entre susurros añadía "en boca cerrada no entran moscas, patética".

 

Esa misma noche pondrían en marcha el plan.

 

 _But I've got plans to get to you_  
You know, don't you know  
Gonna build a paper plane to float to you  
You know, don't you know

 


	4. Preparados, listos...

Capítulo 4

 

Preparados, listos...

 

_Sometimes your love is so quiet_

_I don't even need to speak._

 

 

“Han Wang. Por invadir una propiedad privada, por intento de homicidio y por el asesinato de dos miembros de la guardia real, la sentencia a la que has sido condenado es la pena capital.”

 

___________

[Han]

 

Ya estábamos todos en posición. Suso preparado para atacar. Marta en la cola para besar al príncipe. Lester dentro del castillo.

A Suso le tocaba la acción. Podía verse como la adrenalina le salia por los ojos y la sonrisa de chico malo sediento de acción le desbordaba el rostro. Estábamos los dos escondido tras una de las casas más próximas a la muralla. Justo delante a una de las entradas secretas que estaban dibujadas en el mapa. Vestidos de negro, nos fundíamos en la oscuridad de la noche y lo único que nos delataban eran las nubes de humo blanco que se nos escapaban entre los labios. Él fue el primero en salir. Aún a oscuras, dos flechas bien lanzadas le bastaron para acabar con los dos soldados más cercanos a la entrada. Silencioso, eficiente, eficaz. Los dos echamos a correr hacía la entrada. Una vez en los túneles sólo tenía que cerrar los ojos para ver el mapa en mi cabeza. Cada línea y desvío. No titubeamos y pese a la oscuridad que lo engullía todo encontramos el camino con facilidad.

Al llegar al último desvío nos separamos. Él debía ir a comprobar cual era la situación de Marta y correr a avisarme en cuanto el drama estallara.

Lester, que se había introducido en el castillo consiguiendo que uno de sus amigos lo invitara para una reunión de sociedad debía encontrarse a Marta a punto de entrar en la sala y estallar en cólera puesto que era su mujer. Ese momento, durante el que Marta estuviera insistiendo en entrar y Lester tratando de impedírselo era el que yo debía aprovechar para besar a Aritz.

El frío se colaba por las grietas de la roca. Y estar esperando solo, en la oscuridad, cuando sabía que estaba a un paso de ver al príncipe se me hizo más difícil que todo lo hecho hasta ahora. Los días de espera me pesaban en las espaldas y las ganas de verlo hacían que el corazón empezara a correr por su cuenta. Sin esperarme y sin compasión.

Y cuando pensaba que las ganas me harían saltar al vacío vi como la cabeza de Suso aparecía en la oscuridad.

“Ahora” susurró.

Dos pasillos más a la derecha y en el suelo debería encontrar la apertura. Las piedras rugosas y frías me arañaban las manos. La encontré. La luz que iluminaba la habitación me deslumbró. Aún así, no quería cerrar los ojos, quería ver, quería verle.

Allí estaba.

El muy idiota. Durmiendo como si nada, mientras todos los demás le echábamos de menos. Corrí hacía él y salté encima de él en la cama. Le miré desafiante, dormía tranquilo. Cómo le había echado de menos. Quería que se levantara y riera, quería que me dijera “pringao te lo creíste” y que empezáramos a luchar, porque no se puede hacer bromas tan pesadas. No es legal.

Pero no lo hizo.

Sus labios estaban rojos.

Me pararía antes de que le pudiera besar. Siempre lo hacía, ahora también. Abriría lo ojos, agarraría mis muñecas y se pondría encima de mi inmovilizándome, entonces me diría "¿qué crees que estás haciendo? Me das asco" y todo volvería a ser como siempre.

Busqué su mano, entrelacé sus dedos con los míos. Bajé, muy lentamente.

Nuestras frentes se tocaron. Su frente cálida y aterciopelada.

Ninguna reacción, ningún movimiento.

Nuestras narices chocaron. Los únicos besos que estaban permitidos eran los de nariz y marcaban el límite, la línea que no se debía cruzar.

Aún nada. Ningún grito, ningún empujón.

Y entonces pensé: “hoy sí”. Pero esta vez el “hoy sí” sonó triste.

Y fue precedido por un grito agudo y estridente.

Noté como una fuerza descomunal se abalanzaba sobre mí golpeándome en el costado y me tiraba de la cama. Me alejaba de él.

“hoy tampoco”

Era la chica del bar, la rubia patética que quería volver a besar a Aritz. Si la familia del príncipe la tenía en tan buena consideración quizá también habían aprovechado el alboroto de Marta para colarla a ella y darle otra oportunidad.

Al poco tiempo aparecieron algunos miembros de la corte. Yo aún estaba en el suelo aturdido y la rubia me señalaba y gritaba:

\- ¿Se puede saber que hace este aquí? ¡Casi besa a mi marido!

\- ¿Tú marido de qué? ¡Mierdaseca! - Estallé.

 

Los guardias me cogieron.


	5. ¡YA!

Capítulo 5

¡YA!

 

 _All I can do to keep you safe is hold you close_  
_Hold you close til you can breathe on your own_  
_Til you can breathe on your own_

 

 

 

_Aritz parecía un niño. Nervioso y reventando de alegría. Subiendo corriendo por la montaña como si fuera algo que hiciera cada día. Yo apenas había podido seguir el ritmo. Jadeando, había conseguido llegar a la cima y me había sentado a su lado a contemplar el paisaje. Yo era más de ciudad. Me gustaba comprar telas, estar a la última moda. Enterarme de cuáles eran las últimas tecnologías en mecanismos. Disfrutaba del bullicio y me fundía en él como si estuviéramos hechos del mismo material._

_Pero allí arriba el mundo se paró._

_Los ojos de Aritz soltaban chispas y exhalaban una paz contagiosa._

_Aritz me abrazó. Primero tímidamente, luego, rodeándome con los brazos y entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos._

_Permanecimos muy juntos. El silencio en el que estábamos sumidos nos hablaba, claro y a gritos, más que cualquier agrupación de palabras hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo._

_Las ganas de besarle se me acumulaban, en un degoteo constante, en la punta de mi labio inferior._

_\- Han.. – el aliento de Aritz me acariciaba la oreja – Han._

_Me giré para mirarle a los ojos y entonces todo cambió. Aritz colgaba del precipicio y yo lo tenía agarrado por la mano. Pesaba y tiraba mucho._

_\- Aritz.., aguanta... agárrate a algo. – Jadeaba. – Por favor._

_Sentía como las fuerzas me abandonaban. La mano de Aritz resbalaba en la mía. Notaba como las gotas de sudor bajaban por mi espalda, por mi frente, por mi mano._

_\- Han..._

_Los ojos de Aritz eran tan profundos que sentí como me caía dentro de ellos mientras su mano se escurría de la mía._

_\- ¡¡¡AAARIIIIITZ!!!_

 

 

 

\- ¡Han!

Jadeando y sudando conseguí abrir los ojos. La oscuridad me rodeaba, sentía el frío en los huesos. El colchón era tan delgado que podía notar las barras metálicas encastadas en la espalda. Mierda. Estaba en la celda. Aún.

\- ¡Han! ¡Despierta!

Al girarme vi dos figuras sentadas a mi lado. Aún estaba demasiado oscuro y mis ojos demasiado dormidos para poder distinguirlas. Me miraban fijamente. Esperando. Una tenía la melena negra como el carbón y aún en la oscuridad de la celda sus labios rojos hipnotizaban. La otra... la otra era la Reina.

Me llevé la mano a la boca y ellas lo interpretaron como una señal para empezar a hablar.

La Reina habló primero.

\- Ro me ha contado quien eres. No podemos matarte si no queremos provocar la guerra entre los dos reinos más grandes del Continente Hermano. – hablaba con voz firme y fría, seca. -Aun así, sabes que no nos es posible ignorar tus delitos.

Yo iba a protestar y entonces la chica a la que habían llamado Ro intervino.

\- Somos conscientes de que querías salvar a Aritz y de que tienes buenas intenciones. Pero, aunque consiguieras despertarle. Aunque fueras el amor de su vida, una unión entre vosotros sería imposible.

Podía sentir lástima y compasión en su voz. Oírla hizo que algo se rompiera dentro de mí. Esa era la realidad. 

\- Estoy dispuesto a renunciar a todo por él. - Lo estaba, lo había meditado durante todos esos meses que habíamos estado juntos.

La Reina apretó los labios y contuvo la respiración, no obstante, fue Ro la que continuó hablando.

\- Esto no es Arcoíris, Han. Ninguno de los dos tenéis hermanos. Sois los dos únicos herederos de cada reino. Las fantasías son bonitas, pero no es posible vivir en ellas.

\- Encontraremos la manera. – los labios me temblaban. Todo el cuerpo me temblaba.

Esta vez la Reina habló.

\- Ya basta. No estamos aquí para charlar de problemas sentimentales. Somos las dos únicas personas en Rock and Roll que conocen tu secreto, aparte, quizá, de la bruja Milá. Queremos proponerte un trato. Te dejaremos besar a Aritz. Si no se despierta, serás desterrado por asesinato de dos de nuestros guardias y deberás irte y olvidarte de Aritz, pues no será el amor de tu vida. – hizo una pausa para tomar aire y enfrentarse a lo que iba a decir a continuación. – En caso de que despertara, jamás le contaremos que has sido tu quién le ha despertado. La Emperatriz Croqueta será la elegida para tomar ese papel y Aritz la aceptará como a su amor verdadero. Es la unión más sensata. Croqueta tiene muy buenas "comunicaciones" con todos los demás reinos y es un sitio estratégico que nos interesa anexionar. Naturalmente, en ese caso, y para agradecerte que hayas salvado al Príncipe se te permitirá residir en el Reino y podrás mantener el contacto con mi hijo. Además, nos comprometemos a guardar y a custodiar tu secreto hasta el día en que asumas oficialmente el poder.

El discurso de la Reina había sido como una patada de realidad en el estómago. Si de verdad amaba a Aritz ¿no sería, lo que ella proponía, lo más correcto de hacer? Lo más sensato.

\- Como futuro Rey de Arcoíris que eres, espero que seas capaz de actuar con cabeza y sensatez. Si le confiesas la verdad a Aritz vas a destrozarle, vuestra unión jamás será posible y, por descontado, entonces serás desterrado, con todas las consecuencias que eso comportará para las relaciones entre vuestros respectivos Reinos.

Tragué. Me tragué las lágrimas, las ganas de gritar, me tragué la ansiedad. Me lo tragué todo y me quedé vacío. No iba a permitir que me vieran débil o que me vieran llorar. Iba a ser el monarca del Reino con el que competían y en ese momento supe que no podía permitir que aquellas personas pensaran que podían conmigo. Me volví acero

\- Majestad, se esfuerza mucho en recordarme cual será mi futura posición, espero que, considerando eso, también procure hablarme con respeto. Voy a pasar por alto el tono amenazante que me ha parecido oír en su discurso, por el bien de la relación entre los dos reinos, así también, porque respeto y amo a su hijo. – iba bien, cogí aire. – Acepto su propuesta.

La Reina asintió. Las dos mujeres se levantaron haciendo gestos para que las acompañara.

 

 

 

Volvía a estar en la habitación. Volvía a tener su rostro, durmiendo apaciblemente a mi lado. Capullo. Pensé. Maldito bastardo. Como le quería. Estaba rodeado de gente de la corte, con la emperatriz croqueta al lado, preparada para saltar en escena si la situación lo requería. Y, aun así, dentro de mi cabeza resonaba una y otra vez "hoy sí" como un mantra y mi himno. Sus labios eran todo lo que veía. Estaba tan desesperadamente loco por él. Me sentía patético. Quizá lo mejor que podía pasarme era que no despertara y que me desterrarán. Quizá así lo olvidaría y podría seguir con mi vida.

\- Adelante – dijo la Reina con firmeza.

Cogí aire y avancé hacía la cama. Apoyé una rodilla encima y me incliné encima del príncipe. Busqué la mano de Aritz, entrelacé sus dedos con los míos y cerré los ojos al sentir su piel.

Estaba tan perdido.

\- Limítate a besarle, por favor.

Estúpidos.

Me iba a tomar mi tiempo. Si eso era lo único que me quedaba. Lo único que me llevaría.

Acaricie su mejilla con la otra mano. Su barba suave. Maldita fuera.

Me acerqué más, poco a poco. Ahora sólo importábamos nosotros. A mis espaldas, los refunfuñes y los gritos pidiéndome que me diera prisa habían dejado de llegar a mis oídos. Dejé que nuestras narices se tocaran, jugué, como tantas veces habíamos hecho, era como pedirle permiso. Miré por última vez sus ojos cerrados, intentado ver algún indicio que me indicara que no me daba permiso para seguir.

No lo había.

\- Tranquilo mi amor, sabes que sigo muriendo de amor. -Susurré

Cerré los ojos y me tiré.

Esta vez sí.

Mis labios, entreabiertos, acariciaron los suyos. Muy suave y lentamente. Mi pecho ardía.

Y entonces, sus dedos se aferraron a los míos.

_Hold tight; you're slowly coming back to life._

Sus labios sorbieron todo el aire de mi boca, abriéndose y capturando los míos. El mundo había desaparecido. El mundo entero eran sus labios. Su boca. Dulces, tiernos y salvajes.

_Let go of all your haunted dreams tonight._

Dejaba que me ganaran sus ganas, solo para poder contraatacar.

Besar a Aritz era beber agua después de haber estado años en el desierto.

Habíamos luchado y peleado tantas veces. Ahora me daba cuenta de que había sido solo el entrenamiento. Ahora, en ese momento, entre sus labios y los míos, se estaba librando la batalla más real.

La batalla final.

 

Un brazo fuerte tiró de mí.

Vi como la masa de pelos rubios se abalanzaba sobre mi vida, sobre sus labios.

 

Aparté la mirada y, mientras me empujaban fuera de la sala juraría que vi como Ro lloraba.

 

 

 


	6. A sweetheart like you

Capítulo 6

¿What's a sweetheart like you doing in a dump like this?

 

[Aritz]

_El tiempo se había detenido en un atardecer de finales de verano. La brisa acariciaba suavemente la escena y las últimas luces del día se habían quedado perpetuamente pintadas en el cielo de un cuadro impresionista. Estábamos en medio de un prado, con pequeñas montañas al horizonte y la silueta de una población recortada a contraluz. La hierba verde y fresca se extendía a nuestros pies a modo de alfombra mojada._

_Suspiré y contemplé mi sombrero que yacía en el suelo a escasos metros de mi. Si al menos pudiera cogerlo y volver a ponérmelo; toda esta situación no sería tan terrible._

_La gente circulaba a mi alrededor con grandes sonrisas adornando sus caras; las familias se desplazaban ajetreadas de un lado a otro siguiendo a sus hijos que corrían y saltaban excitados ante tantos estímulos y colores, señalando a derecha y a izquierda las distintas atracciones. Los grupitos de chicos y chicas adolescentes alardeaban coquetos de sus nuevas galas mientras se lanzaban miradas indiscretas y seguidamente ocultaban sus caras sonrojadas en alguna conversación trivial. Las parejas jóvenes y no tan jóvenes se daban la mano y compartían nubes de azúcar rosadas y risas atolondradas. Yo los observaba a todos y sentía que mis ganas de vomitar aumentaban proporcionalmente a la cantidad de ñoñadas que eran capaces de soltar por la boca._

_A mi alrededor todo eran luces de colores claros que brillaban sin descanso, a cada cual más llamativo. Toda la escena estaba rematada por una música macabra y repetitiva de la que todo el mundo parecía disfrutar menos yo._

_Y sí, en mitad de todo ese barullo me hallaba yo. Con mi pequeño puestecito al que no tenía ni idea de como había llegado. "Dos euros por beso" proclamaba un estúpido cartel con letras chicle rematadas por pequeñas coronas de purpurina dorada. Había intentado escaparme, una y otra vez, hasta agotar todas las posibilidades; lo había dejado por imposible. Tenía unas esposas en cada muñeca atadas a cada uno de los postes que aguantaban el cartel de la parada._

_Genial._

_Me sentía extasiado._

_Había perdido la noción del tiempo. Una gran cola jóvenes que pretendían besarme se extendía delante de mi, eterna e insaciable. No importaba a cuantos besara, la cola jamás se acababa. También a eso había intentado resistirme. Mucho. Pero, por alguna extraña razón, los jóvenes siempre encontraban la manera de hacerse con mis labios._

_Una enorme carpa de circo de la que no paraban de salir y entrar los personajes más variopintos estaba situada a mi lado. En ocasiones, una chica morena y risueña se acercaba a hacerme compañía. Disfrutaba haciendo bromas a costa de mi situación. Me caía bien._

_\- Estas en otro mundo, – explicaba - entre bambalinas. Todos los circos tienen una puerta que lleva hasta aquí. Realmente, no sé que clase de brujería es esta, pero siempre he pensado que era una especie de mundo de los sueños, de los hechizos o las maldiciones. Por cierto, ahora con mi circo hemos llegado a RockandRoll. La gente de todos los reinos se esta desplazando hasta allí, así que creímos que es dónde debíamos ir nosotros también. Más gente, más negocio. - Sonrió._

_Puse morritos un momento para aceptar otro beso; ya ni los sentía._

_¿RockandRoll? Ese nombre me resultaba familiar._

_\- ¿Y porque hay tanta gente dirigiéndose hacía allí?_

_\- Se ve que el príncipe de ese reino ha caído víctima de una maldición y no despertará hasta que su amor verdadero le bese. ¿No te parece super romántico? – sus ojos se perdieron soñadores en el horizonte._

_Vaya, pobre chico – pensé - le compadecía. Entendía por lo que estaba pasando._

_De repente, una presencia que se acercaba captó mi atención. Delante de mi. Había un chico precioso. Parecía una escultura de porcelana, salido de un sueño todo él. Me quedé embobado con sus facciones y la cabeza empezó a darme vueltas._

_¿Han?_

_¿De que conocía yo a ese muchacho? ¿Cómo era que sabía su nombre?_

_Todo mi cuerpo temblaba._

_\- ¡Uaau! ¿te encanta ese chico no? - el rintintín con el que la chica pronunciaba esas palabras me sacaba de mis casillas._

_\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? ¡¿Qué me va a gustar?! Es... – me estaba poniendo nervioso y notaba como mi corazón empezaba a acelerarse - ¡es que me da asco! ¿Vale?_

_La chica abrió los ojos como platos y empezó a dar saltitos de emoción._

_Genial._

_Mientras, el chico seguía acercándose. Cada vez más. Me estaba perdiendo en sus ojos y no entendía porqué me sentía así. Las mejillas me empezaron a arder. Nuestras narices se tocaron y podía sentir su aliento en mis labios. Estaba loco por ese chico._

_Buscó mi mano con la suya y las manillas se desvanecieron. Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, su tacto quemaba y perforaba._

_Cogí aire._

\- Tranquilo mi amor, sabes que sigo muriendo de amor.

_Lo sé._

_Acarició mis labios con los suyos y una pulsión eléctrica recorrió y agitó todas y cada una de las partículas de mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos y me rendí a él._

_Su aliento se coló en mis pulmones. Han. Hanito._

_La feria, el atardecer, el circo; todo desapareció y todos los recuerdos empezaron a volver poco a poco a mi memoria._

Me entregué a él, con toda la furia y las ganas que se habían ido acumulando dentro de mi durante todos esos meses.

Mi mano agarraba la suya con fuerza; nuestros labios, cálidos y húmedos, se batían con desesperación; nuestros dientes chocaban torpemente en cada asalto.  

Tenía miedo de abrir los ojos y que al hacerlo todo se esfumara.

Quería vivir eternamente en ese momento.

 

De pronto paró. Desapareció. El frío se extendió por todas las grietas de mis labios mientras éstos aún escudriñaban el aire, anhelando su contacto. Mi mano agarraba el vacío que había dejado la suya.

Y volvió.

No.

No volvió. Esos labios finos y fríos con sabor a croqueta no eran los de Han. Tampoco esa lengua viperina intentando clavarse cual puñal en mi boca.

Abrí los ojos.

-¡¡¡AAAAAAHH!!!

La chica se apartó. Y la expresión de susto que invadió sus facciones en un primer momento dio paso a una sonrisa de complacencia.

-Pareces confundido.

¿Eeh? No, que va,-pensé- siempre me despierto con desconocidas intentando violarme la boca. El grito ha sido de gustillo… No te jode. Loca.

-Tranquilo, ahora te lo vamos a explicar todo y vas a ver como lo entiendes.

Estaba en mi habitación; amplia, adornada con pósters de todos mis cantantes y artistas favoritos, rodeado por mi familia y mis amigos. No había rastro de Han por ninguna parte y Ro tenía los ojos llorosos.

 

Nada de aquello tenía sentido.

Entonces me lo explicaron: la condenada maldición. Casi me había olvidado de ella. Y, según eso, la rubia era mi amor verdadero. ¡Vaya por dios! Me preguntaba que clase de test de compatibilidad “infalible” habría usado ese beso para llegar a esa conclusión -seguro que el mismo que el que usan en Casados a Primera Vista. Esa dama no me evocaba ni el más mínima sentimiento, aunque, cabía la posibilidad de que en unos días cayera rendido a sus pies.

Lo dudaba.

Siempre me había dado miedo poder estar sintiendo algo por Han. Era incapaz de dormir si no le abrazaba, me perdía en su olor y sentía una felicidad constante siempre que él estaba a mi lado. Pero ahora que ya sabía quién era el amor de mi vida, no había nada de que preocuparse. Con Han solo se trataba de cariño de amigos, amor de hermanos, un capricho pasajero.

Tampoco es que creyera en esas absurdeces del amor verdadero. Esos cuentos que contaba a princesas tontas y bobas para que siguieran soñando, sumidas en sus fantasías y totalmente ajenas a las realidades del mundo. Si me tenía que casar con esa mujer lo haría. Ya ves tú, qué problema. No iba a ser peor o mejor que cualquier otra persona.

Pero había otra cosa que no lograba sacarme de la cabeza: la certeza absoluta de que había besado Han. ¡La madre del cordero! Debía estarme volviendo majara. ¿Había tenido alguna especie de sueño húmedo con él?...

Reí. No sería la primera vez. No podía sacarme ese maldito beso de la cabeza.

Qué ganas tenía de volver a verle, y de abrazarle.

-¡¡Aritz!! ¿Nos estás escuchando? Bájate ya de las garras de Morfeo, ya has descansado bastante.

\- Ah, sí, sí. Estaba escuchando. – Tenía que centrarme.

\- No podemos perder tiempo. Debes prepararte. Dentro de dos horas haremos el comunicado oficial. Volveremos a encender la música y, seguidamente, se dará el banquete de celebración en el que todas las personas que han venido desde los reinos más lejanos serán invitadas.

Mierda. No podría ver a Han, al menos hasta pasado el banquete.


	7. Interludio: Save like a Queen

Capítulo 7

Interludio: ~~God save the Queen~~ Save like a Queen

 

 

[Han]

Podría decir, sin temor a equivocarme, que el guardia encargado de escoltarme hasta la salida del castillo no me había tratado con excesiva delicadeza. Alto, rubio, ojos verdes, dos quilos de gomina como sombrero; encajaba perfectamente con la imagen estereotipada que todo el mundo tiene de un príncipe.

El sol de primavera había alcanzado su punto cumbre en el cielo y yo había decidido tomar el camino que bordeaba la ciudad. Necesitaba calma con la que contrarrestar la agitación y el desasosiego que reinaban en mi cabeza. Recordé la paz que había sentido cuando Aritz me hizo subir a la colina y de manera instintiva me encontré yendo hacía allí.

Sabía que en la taberna Suso y Marta estarían esperándome, ansiosos por conocer todos los detalles sobre los hechos que habían sucedido desde mi detención. Pero a su alrededor tendría que forzar una sonrisa y hacer ver que todo estaba bien y en esos momento carecía del valor para ello. Además, temía el momento de explicarles el acuerdo al que había accedido, pues sin el detalle clave – yo siendo el príncipe de Arcoíris y habiendo de mantenerlo en secreto – el hecho de que hubiera aceptado el trato resultaba absurdo y totalmente carente de sentido.

-¡¡Eeh chaval, mira por dónde vas!! Vais todos como cabritos empanados, a ver si os va a comer el lobo.

El relinchar de los caballos y los gritos de mujer me sacaron de mi ensimismamiento. Una dama espatarrada, con un gran antifaz negro, que seguramente pretendía ser glamuroso y un vestido palabra de honor, adornado con brillantes negros sobre un fondo azul marino, sostenía las riendas de un lujoso carruaje tirado por dos enormes caballos blancos. En el lateral del carro se asomaba grande y letal un escudo, que enseguida reconocí.

Mierda. Las conocía.

\- ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Te has perdido del rebaño? Si quieres te llevamos. Vamos a que mi hija bese a ese príncipe que se ha quedado dormido.

Todas mis esperanzas de huir se desvanecieron cuando la puerta lateral del carruaje se abrió y una chica de oscura melena asomó medio cuerpo por ella.

-¡¡Dios, si eres tú, Han!! ¡Mamá, es Han, el de Arcoíris! – gritó la chica.

La mujer, corrijo, la Reina, se rascó violentamente la barbilla y seguidamente exclamó.

-¡¡Aaah, el Han!!, ya me acuerdo.

Las manos de la chica me cogieron por las hombreras del jersey y me arrastraron hacia el interior del coche.

-¡Qué pesada colega con besar al príncipe! Si yo no quiero besar a ningún príncipe y menos si está sobando, yo hombres tengo así - subió las manos hacía arriba y abrió y cerró los dedos muchas veces indicando cantidad- a montones.

La chica iba elegante, con un vestido largo de escote prominente y unos tacones que estaba deseando probarme. Dejó que me acomodara y focalizó su atención en mí.

\- Por cierto, ¿Qué haces tan alejado de Arcoíris? ¿También viniste a besar al príncipe? –sus ojos eran interrogantes pero la rapidez con que hablaba dejaba entrever que no esperaba respuesta - Mi madre últimamente está de un agarrao‘ que no puede con ello, la verdad. ¿Tú te crees que la Reina, se tiene que ir de viaje, y tiene que ir ella de chófer del carro? – meneó la cabeza con desaprobación - Pues no quería contratar a nadie para que nos llevara, decía que eso era tirar el dinero. Y quiere que bese al príncipe para a ver si nos hacemos con otro Reino. Pero que yo no quiero chaval, a mí que me deje tranquila. Yo he venido porque en el fondo la quiero, que es mi madre. –suspiró y se enterró un poco más en el asiento - Cuéntame algo Han, me aburro, llevo días encerrada aquí dentro sin nadie con quien hablar.

Esa chica era Sofía, su Reino estaba justo al lado del mío. Solía venir de visita con su madre cuando los dos aun éramos unos críos. Su madre, la Reina, era un poco... como decirlo... peculiar. Solía llevar a todos los demás reinos de cabeza con sus continuas amenazas y achaques. Por suerte, a mi madre le bastaba una mirada para mantenerla bajo control-recordé con orgullo.

Puse a Sofía al corriente de todo lo que había pasado, haciendo un resumen de los hechos a grandes rasgos: como me había ido a viajar escapando del control de mi madre; como había llegado a RockandRoll y me había enamorado; la especial relación que había mantenido con Aritz y todo lo que había sucedido hasta entonces en relación a la maldición.

\- Dios Han, pero eso quiere decir que es el amor de tu vida tío. ¿Por qué te preocupas?

Abrí los ojos como platos y se me cayó la mandíbula hasta los pies. Estaba tan frustrado con que la croqueta se hubiera llevado a Aritz que no había reparado en que, efectivamente, Aritz había despertado cuando YO lo besé. Y, pese a la felicidad que ello me aportaba, también era consciente de que complicaba las cosas muchísimo más.

  
\- En cuanto a la rubia, - prosiguió - tú tranquilo, déjamela a mí, se va a enterar ésta. Por cierto, - ahora se le dilataron las pupilas y clavó la mirada fijamente en mis ojos - ¿crees que le gustaré a ese arquero sexy que tiene una taberna? Seguro que se vuelve loquito por mis huesos, Han.

  
La había perdido.

\- Ooh Sofía, ha lanzado una flecha a tu corazón. ¿Lo pillas? Porque lanza flechas. – Me reí ante mi ocurrencia.

  
Sofía no lo pilló.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias por vuestro tiempo a todos los que leéis esto.  
> Agarraros porque vienen curvas.


	8. Normalidad

Capítulo 8

Normalidad

 

[Han]

 

La razón por la que me veía incapaz de confesar a nadie mi verdadera identidad era la existencia de un hechizo que me ocultaba. Lamentablemente, este hechizo se resquebrajaba y se debilitaba cuando las personas descubrían cuál era mi identidad y mi paradero, eso facilitaba la tarea de buscarme a los magos de mi reino.

 Por esa razón, resultaba extremadamente peligrosa para mí, la llegada de las Galdeano a la ciudad. Con la maldición de Aritz todo se había complicado

 - Puedes estar tranquilo Han, nosotras somos dos tumbas, no vamos a ponerte en peligro – apuntó Sofía con convicción.

 Detrás de ella, su madre asintió violentamente con la cabeza, mientras se golpeaba el pecho con el puño cerrado.

 Suspiré. Mi única opción era confiar en ellas.

 

En cuanto a mi trato con la Reina, había optado por decirle a todo el mundo que no había sido yo el que había besado y despertado a Aritz. Por contra, argumenté que la realeza, en un ataque de compasión y extasiados por la felicidad de ver a su hijo despierto, habían optado por liberarme. Eso era mucho más seguro.

 

La música había vuelto a inundar las calles de RockandRoll haciendo suyos los silencios y prestando su melodía al viento; nos acompañaba en cada momento poniendo banda sonora a nuestras vidas. 

 Debido a que todos los extranjeros habían optado por acudir al banquete que la Familia Real celebraba en honor al despertar del príncipe, las calles se habían vaciado de caras ectrañas. También en la taberna de Suso nos habíamos quedado solamente amigos y vecinos. 

 

 

Maite había insistido en enseñarnos a todos los pasos del baile regional de su Reino, qué, por lo que habíamos podido observar, consistía en subirse a una mesa y gritar cosas mientras dabas palmas al aire. Yo lo había intentado, pero no era lo mío. Sofía se había negado a representarlo.

 La Reina de las Papelas nos había dejado antes de la cena argumentando que tenía la intención de asistir al banquete de palacio “ya que era gratis”.

 Durante la cena se produjo un momento de gran incomodidad: todos creíamos recordar que Maite nos había presentado a alguien y se había ido con él, sin embargo, el recuerdo de tal personaje se nos presentaba borroso y confuso, era imposible acceder a él. Marta creía recordar que su nombre empezaba por la M, Lester que su piel era morena, Suso, por su parte, incapaz de evocar ningún detalle, tenía la sensación de que le había caído bien. Sofía aseguró que durante toda la noche solo había visto a Suso. Todos nos encogimos de hombros, turbados ante aquel hecho tan insólito y nos apresuramos a desviar el tema de conversación.

 

Marta y Lester se excusaron justo después de cenar diciendo que habían conseguido entradas para ver la actuación del nuevo circo que había llegado a la ciudad. Suso estaba acabando de fregar los platos y Sofía no se separaba de él intentado ayudarle mientras se contoneaba a su alrededor.

 - Es que vosotros aún sois muy jóvenes – nos aleccionaba Suso a Sofía y a mí – pero ya veréis que, en esta vida, de quien tienes que enamorarte es de ti mismo.

 - Yo me quiero mucho, ¿qué te crees, chaval? - apuntaba la princesa.

  

Yo, extenuado por los acontecimientos sucedidos en los últimos días me hallaba hipnotizado, contemplando las últimas llamaradas danzando feroces en la chimenea del local, crepitando y rebelándose contra su propia muerte.

 

En la lejanía, “All Shook Up” cantada por Suzi Quatro sonaba por los altavoces.

 

Alguien aporreó la puerta. Lo ignoré, algún borracho dispuesto a vender el alma por una última copa.

 - No aceptamos más clientes a estas horas señor, lárguese- gritó Suso.

 - Necesito hablar con Han. - contestó la voz.

  

¿Aritz? El corazón me dio un vuelco.

 Dediqué a Suso una mirada que decía “déjamelo a mí”.

 Suso asintió.

 

Me levanté y corrí hacia la entrada. Los nervios salían de mi garganta calando como lluvia todas las partes de mi cuerpo. Inhalar, expirar y abrir.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron y me abalancé encima de él colgándome de su cuello

\- Ey – dijo ahogado en el abrazo.

Sus manos se me clavaban en la espalda mientras me mecía ligeramente y besaba mi cuello.

\- Tortolitos, los arrumacos están permitidos, pero con la puerta cerrada que entra frío, por favor. –vociferó Suso divertido.

 

Nos separamos y entramos cerrando la puerta. Su cara había enrojecido notablemente ante el comentario de Suso. Yo era incapaz de apartar mi mirada de sus ojos; por fin abiertos, vivos, brillantes, se posaban en mí y me iluminaban con una ráfaga de colores intensos. El mismo efecto tenían en el resto del local; todos los colores parecían subir de intensidad, haciéndose más brillantes, más puros y más nítidos.

 - Me desperté. - sonrió

 - Aah… - agité la cabeza- Sí, lo dijeron esta tarde por los altavoces, justo antes de volver a encender la música.

\- ¿Tienes un momento?

 - Claro - odiaba como me temblaba la voz y no podía dejar de sonreír.

 

\- Eey bello durmiente - saludó Suso.

\- Cállate imbécil.

 - Vaya, veo que alguien se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo. Te he echado mucho de menos estas noches, eso de que nadie me despertara a las tantas de la madrugara para que le abriera la puerta ha sido un rollo, eh.

 - Eso te pasa por no darme las llaves

 - Fácil, alquila una habitación. – Suso sonrió mostrando todos los dientes.

 

Me acomodé otra vez delante del fuego, apoyando la espalda en los acolchados pies del sofá. Aritz se acomodó a mi lado y tiró de mí hacia él, rodeándome la cintura con sus brazos y apoyando su mentón en mi hombro.

 - Que bien hueles. - suspiró

Tiré el cuello hacía atrás y cerré los ojos. Él acarició mi barriga moviendo las manos por ella.

\- ¿Te levantaste cariñoso?

 - Eres mi amigo, he echado de menos los mimos.

 Por supuesto, yo también, mimos de amigos.

 - ¿Qué has hecho estos días?

 - Pues, – tramar un plan para colarme en el castillo a salvarte, llevarlo a cabo, caer preso, ser condenado a pena capital y salvado por la posición que ocupo en el reino que compite contra el tuyo. ¿Qué más? Ah sí. Besarte consiguiendo que te despertaras, y obligado a guardar todo esto en secreto si no quiero que me destierren- nada Aritz, lo de siempre. Ha venido mucha gente de todas partes, he aprovechado para negociar nuevos proyectos de ingeniería y llegar a acuerdos con gente de otras regiones.

 - Vaya, ¿hubieras querido que me quedara más tiempo durmiendo, eh?

 - No, te echaba de menos. – reconocí y agradecí no estarle mirando a los ojos.

Aritz tragó saliva sonoramente y apretó más fuerte mi espalda contra su pecho. Nuestros corazones latían tan fuerte que parecía estar manteniendo una conversación independiente a la de nuestras palabras.

 

_You know, Baby, when you're in my arms,_

_I can feel your loving magic charms_

 

 

Shakin’ Steves entonaba “You Drive Me Crazy” y la atmósfera que nos rodeaba se estaba volviendo pesadamente cursi, cosa que hizo que recordará cuál era la situación.

 - Así que, ¿ya sabes quién es tu amor verdadero? -aventuré.

\- Eeh, bueno – titubeó - ya sabes que no creo en esas cosas. No la conozco, pero parece que tenemos cosas en común. Quizá funciona. Le gusta la misma música que a mí, lleva tatuajes. Ha ido muy rápido. – besó mi hombro - Esta noche, en el banquete, la han presentado como la heroína de la noche, la salvadora del príncipe y mi amor verdadero. – dijo con sorna - No sé Han, tú me conoces más que nadie, sabes lo poco que me gustan estas cosas.

Suspiré. Así que la salvadora y su amor verdadero. No habían perdido el tiempo. Notaba a Aritz confundido y agobiado y quería ser fuerte por él, pero los sentimientos me estaban invadiendo y ganándole poquito a poco el terreno a mi autocontrol.

 

Y me salió reír.

\- ¿Es verde?

 - ¿Verde? ¿Qué dices?

 - Verdadero, verde. ¿Lo pillas tete?

Conseguí lo que pretendía; a Aritz se le puso esa cara tan preciosa que le sale cuando ríe y me pasó una mano por el pelo juntado su mejilla con la mía.

 - Que chispa tienes hijo

Aritz sí pillaba mis bromas.

  

_I love you, Baby, and it's plain to see,_

 

 - ¿Qué vas a hacer? - pregunté.

\- Pues, de momento conocerla. Parece una chica agradable, todos mis amigos y mi familia parecen estar contentos con ella, así que voy a darle una oportunidad.

 

Las espadas se me clavaron dulce y lentamente en el cuerpo cuando nombró a su familia. Sentía la sangre caliente derramándose, haciéndome cosquillas en la piel.

\- ¿Te gusta, Aritz? ¿Te ponen las rubias más que yo? – intenté bromear.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan vulgar? ¿Y cómo sabes que es rubia? - Aritz se revolvió nervioso, aun abrazándome, era difícil hablar de esas cosas con su aliento en mi cuello - ¿Y a ti que te importa? Solo eres mi amigo.

 

Y mientras decía eso había empezado a recorrer mi cuello a besos, como si con ello pudiera extirpar de mi piel las palabras que acababa de pronunciar.

 

_Ev'ry time you touch me_

_Ev'ry time you hold me,_

_My heart starts speeding like a train on a track._

Yo no podía con tanto, al menos no esa noche, todo era demasiado reciente. Necesitaba huir antes de enfadarme, no quería acabar mal con Aritz, hoy no.

 - Estoy súper cansado tío, voy a ir a dormir pronto.

 - Vale, vamos. – dijo él deshaciendo levemente el abrazo y preparándose para incorporarse.

 - No, tú no. Vete con tu amor que te está esperando en el castillo ¿no? – y tan pronto como hube pronunciado esas palabras supe que no tendría que haberlo hecho.

Aritz me giró para encararme. También a él parecía resultarle difícil. Su labio temblaba y su respiración se agitaba cada vez que sus ojos caían a mis labios. Tragó saliva.

 - No digas tonterías Han. Tú y yo no tenemos nada y la situación no tiene por qué cambiar. No empieces.

 - No empiezo nada. ¿crees que podrás casarte con ella y seguir viniendo aquí cada noche?

Me agité para liberarme de su abrazo e incorporarme. Quería escapar de allí, las emociones se habían apoderado de mí. Necesitaba calmarme.

 - Han – dijo Aritz

Sofía y Suso nos miraban con descaro desde detrás de la barra. Se habían hecho una cazuela de palomitas y estaban disfrutando del show. Capullos. Ya les tocaría a ellos su turno.

 

Aritz se incorporó y fue detrás de mí interceptándome justo antes de que llegara a las escaleras. La madera crujió.

 - Oye, solo te estoy siendo sincero. Me gusta esta situación tan poco como a ti, no creo en brujas o maldiciones, ni siquiera pensaba que esto fuera a ocurrir nunca.  

Lo de no creer en brujas le había salido tan bien como lo de no creer en el amor. Quizá las hadas necesitaban que creieras en ellas para existir, pero, desde luego, este no era el caso de las maldiciones y el amor verdadero.

 

 Suspiré y desvié la mirada.

 - Estoy muy cansado y quiero dormir. - repetí

Era consciente de que no me creía, tan solo deseaba que se apiadara de mí y me dejara huir, solo esta vez.

 

Volví a hacer amago de marcharme pero volvió a pararme.

 - Necesito saber algo, Han. – me miró interrogante - ¿Me besaste mientras estaba dormido?

Intentaba clavar su mirada en la mía pero otra vez, como antes, está se precipitaba en caída libre hacía mis labios.

¿Era posible que recordara algo? Si hubiera abierto los ojos mientras me besaba no necesitaría preguntármelo, simplemente lo sabría. Pero cabía la posibilidad de que hubieran habido otras pistas. Miré mi mano. 

Ahora su mirada se posaba con descaro en mis labios, ya no hacía ningún esfuerzo para apartarla. 

\- Claro que no tete, sabes que tu familia jamás lo hubiera permitido. Pero si quieres lo hago – bromeé.

- No me llames así y no seas tonto.

Me rendí. ¿Qué intentabas Aritz? 

 - Puedes estar tranquilo, no te besé, estás a salvo.

Aritz se separó y me liberó, su expresión se volvió rara, impenetrable y yo lo aproveché para correr escaleras arriba y refugiarme en mi cuarto.

 

Ahora Jerry Lee Lewis bombeaba la noche.

 

Me acurruqué dentro de la cama e intenté calmarme. Había acabado escapando de Aritz cuando lo único que quería era estar con él. Genial.

Mis sentimientos habían declarado batalla campal en mi interior. No podía soportar que me hablara de esa chica y que considerara darle una oportunidad y, al mismo tiempo, sabía que debía aceptarlo. También yo le había condenado a esa situación aceptando el trato.

Estar conmigo no era una opción. Él tenía su reino y yo el mío, él era RockandRoll y yo Arcoíris. Nuestros pueblos se odiaban y no paraban de competir entre ellos. ¿Qué esperaba?

Y aun así, no podía evitar sentirme como me sentía.

 

Al poco rato la puerta de la habitación se abrió y la tenue luz que entraba del corredor recorrió cariñosamente la habitación fundiéndose con la sutil claridad que entraba por la ventana. Aritz entró despacio cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, avanzó hasta el cabezal de mi cama, se acuclilló ante de mí y me acarició el rostro con ternura.

Levanté la manta y me hice a un lado.

Él se deslizo en el interior, deshaciéndose antes de los pantalones y la chaqueta. Enrolló sus piernas a las mías, sus manos en mi torso y me apretó con fuerza contra él.

En ese momento todo estaba bien.

-Te he echado de menos cabrón. – murmuró.

Yo también, mi amor. Suspiré.

\- Buenas noches.

 

Esa noche no hubo coreografía, ni intentos de beso, tan solo nos quedamos quietos, muy juntos, con nuestras respiraciones y nuestros latidos acompasados. Con nuestros cuerpos encajando a la perfección, como si hubieran estado hechos, desde el principio de los tiempos, el uno para el otro.

 

 

Y en algún tramo indefinido de la noche, en algún lugar entre los sueños y la vigila, juraría que escuché como una voz gritaba "besaros de una vez, pesados", pero debían ser imaginaciones mías.


	9. Ruina

Capítulo 9

Ruina

 

Todo iba mal.

Ese día habían ocurrido dos sucesos que no guardaban relación alguna entre sí. Se trataba de dos hechos aislados e independientes por completo el uno del otro.

El primer hecho, era que Aritz me había comunicado que, en pocos días, se embarcaría en un tour con la Emperatriz Croqueta, por las regiones más alejadas de RockandRoll central, con la intención de dar a conocer su historia.

El segundo hecho, era que los dos habíamos acabado castigados a nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

Cabe recalcar que el primer hecho no guarda ningún tipo de relacional causal respecto al segundo; es más, cuando me dijo que se iría con ella supe reaccionar de forma adulta y comprensiva, evitando con éxito que los sentimientos tomaran partido.

No obstante, justo después de decir eso, Aritz había osado apuntar que el techo de la posada de Suso luciría mejor de color rojo ciruela, cosa del todo inaudita para alguien con un mínimo sentido de la estética. Era obvio que el color que más favorecía a ese techo era el rosa palo. Y así habíamos empezado una discusión feroz y acalorada que había durado hasta que Marta y Suso, con cara de pocos amigos y los brazos en jarras, habían salido del local.

\- Ya basta chicos, debería darles vergüenza, llevan días peleando por idioteces, más de lo normal. Se lo digo muy enserio muchachos, mirenme, ¿ven que les hablo enserio?, ya han agotado la paciencia de todos. - Marta nos miraba de forma alterna a uno y a otro. - Sus problemas no se solucionarán debatiendo cuál es el color idóneo sobre un tejado que Suso ni tan siquiera está pensando en cambiar. - Suso asintió - Así que váyanse los dos a sus cuartos y reflexionen hasta dar con una manera adulta de solucionar sus problemas. Ahora.

Los dos acotamos la cabeza avergonzados; yo asentí, Aritz refunfuñó algo ininteligible y los dos procedimos a cumplir las órdenes.

\- Ey ¿dónde te crees que vas tú, chaval? - dijo Suso agarrando a Aritz por el cuello de la camisa y haciéndole retroceder. - A este cuarto no, por dios, al tuyo, el del castillo. ¿Recuerdas?

Aritz emitió más refunfuñes de rebeldía, pero al final capituló y se alejó.

 

Así era como había acabado de nuevo intentado dormir solo.

Puede que fuera verdad lo que había dicho Marta, desde que había despertado de la maldición, Aritz y yo estábamos algo tensos. Siempre había sido cosa de dos y la molesta presencia de una tercera persona hacía que nos sintiéramos incómodos y lo acabaremos pagando el uno con el otro.

En momentos así echaba de menos Arcoíris. Montar en Pony con Amanda e ir a comprar refrescos a la tienda de Vera, los siempre acertados consejos de Danielle. Hasta, en ocasiones, creía echar de menos los gritos engorilados de Ricky, aunque, pensándolo mejor, no echaba de menos eso. Enterré la cabeza en la almohada y acto seguida la levanté, daba un gran dramatismo a la escena, pero había empezado a asfixiarme.

Fue entonces cuando se produjo. Alguien empezó a aporrear la puerta. ¿Se trataría de Aritz? Me revolví en la cama, pero decidí esperar; siempre era Suso el que se encargaba de abrir la puerta por la noche.

Los ruidos de la puerta cesaron y se empezó a oír un ruido de pisadas y gritos por el pasillo.

\- Pero señora ¿Dónde cree usted que va?  
\- Tengo algo importante que hablar con Han

Muy a mi pesar, reconocí esa voz: la Emperatriz Croqueta.

Pronto irrumpió en forma de ventisca en mi habitación y, mientras luchaba por librarse del tabernero, empezó a gritar:

\- Eres una mala víbora. Una mala persona. Si le quisieras de verdad le dejarías en paz.

Yo, ya desvelado por completo, era aún incapaz de procesar la escena que estaba teniendo lugar delante de mis narices. _Fripa tete._

Los contornos de las figuras se recortaban iluminadas por la escasa luz que se filtraba por la ventana, como espectros surgidos de la noche.

La Emperadriz intentaba huir del tabernero; se contorsionaba para liberarse de sus brazos y se escabullía de él a la carrera, por toda la habitación.  
Sofía, que había decidido alquilar otra de las habitaciones de la taberna, observaba la escena desde el pasadizo y animaba a Suso:

\- Vamos Suso, hazte con ella.

Al final, sudando del esfuerzo, Suso logró darle caza.

Durante todo ese tiempo, y mientras Suso la cargaba escaleras abajo, sus gritos no cesaron: “su familia te odia”, “jamás será feliz contigo”, “le tienes engañado”, “a las lentejas no se les echa azúcar”, etc.

\- Pero señora, por favor, cállese que está haciendo usted bastante el ridículo, de verdad. - Se lamentaba Sofía mientras los escoltaba hasta la salida.

Y toda esa situación, aparte de hacerme reír, me había infundado esperanzas. Si la Emperatriz tenía tanto miedo como para irrumpir de noche en mi cuarto y montar esa escena, quizá es que las cosas no estaban tan mal como yo pensaba.

Una sonrisa traviesa jugó con mis labios; generar temor en tus enemigos era siempre algo bueno.

Salí a cazar el amanecer.

Todo iba bien.


	10. Trágicos contra utópicos

[Aritz]

No paraba de recibir felicitaciones; gente de todas partes nos venía a visitar y me miraban con envidia alegrándose de mi buena fortuna “el amor verdadero no es algo que se encuentre con facilidad, hay una chica que estuvo cien años durmiendo hasta que logró despertar”. Yo apenas había tardado una semana.

  
Y no obstante, solo pensaba en escapar. Se me agotaban las excusas para no abrazar o besar “apenas nos conocemos”, “la vergüenza inicial”. Todo el mundo parecía entusiasmado, la chica me perseguía por todas partes, pero yo no creía en esas cosas y me parecía todo antinatural. Cada vez era más complicado fugarse del castillo por las noches y, si antes mi afecto por Han había sido obvio, ahora refulgía con ferocidad en contraste con lo que sentía por la Emperatriz. Las comparaciones eran odiosas y por quien representaba que debía estar loco no sentía más que indiferencia. Eso me sacaba de mis casillas, me irritaba y hacía que estuviera irremediablemente furioso con Han. 

Y ese maldito beso que le había dado en sueños, me atormentaba sin tregua y me asaltaba con su recuerdo en cuanto me distraía, luchaba para estrangularme cada vez que tropezaba con los labios de Han y se volvía más insistente cuanto más me resistía a él. Y lo volvía a sentir todo, una y otra vez, la calidez de sus labios, nuestras ganas chocando, sus dedos entrelazados con los míos.

Esa noche habíamos acabado cada uno castigado en su habitación.

No había logrado pegar ojo y había estado recogiendo piedras del jardín y puliendo una preciosa porción de madera de formas cilíndricas y alargadas (un palo) mientras intentaba reflexionar.

Era posible que tuviera las cosas más claras de lo que era capaz de confesar. Aún así, podía sentir el peso de mi Reino y las expectativas de mi familia y mis amigos en las espaldas. Me enterraban en la tierra y me inmovilizaban.

Vi una figura revolverse en la lejanía, esta en cuanto me vio empezó a correr en mi dirección. Parecía gravemente inquieta y perturbada.

Croqueta.

\- Ooh Aritz, que mal me han tratado. - sollozaba - jamás deberías permitir que nadie tratara a tu amor verdadero así.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - ¿de qué estaba hablando ahora esa mujer?

\- Fui a ver a Han, ya sabes, estaba preocupada por ti; últimamente solo haces que esperar impaciente la hora de salir

¿últimamente? - pensé - si hacía solo cinco días que nos conocíamos. Pero no  osé interrumpir y ella prosiguió.

\- No estás por mí, se te ve alterado. Yo solo quiero que estés bien, pero Han me ha tratado tan mal - se lamentaba - me ha echado como a un bestia de su casa, ¿qué digo? peor que a una bestia, me ha gritado cosas horribles y me ha dicho que estaba intentando manipularte. - sollozó más - como si yo fuera capaz de hacer algo así.

No daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo, pero en ese momento toda la tensión que había ido acumulando dentro de mí durante esos días prendió, y el fuego refulgió quemándome cerebro, pulmones, y corazón. Dudaba de que Han hubiera dicho eso pero tenía que hablar con él y dejar las cosas claras. Tenía que acabar con esa brecha, que se había formado entre nosotros durante los últimos días. Quería a mi amigo de vuelta, sin silencios y sin esa tristeza muda que nos envolvía.

Me despedí secamente de Croqueta y empecé a correr conquistando las calles de RockandRoll, allí me sentía ágil y fuerte; en mi elemento. Las casas estaban mayoritariamente pintadas de negro, pero eran adornadas con talento por los artistas locales: grandes labios, calaveras y chicas con bellas curvas saludaban inmóviles y eternas desde las paredes. Las calles siempre olían a una mezcla entre madera recién cortada y ámbar, adoptando toques cítricos en algunos lugares. Preciosas esculturas se levantaban por todos los rincones representado los grandes hitos del Rock.  
Cuatro dragones de ardientes e inmaculadas escamas negras protegían y custodiaban los cuatro vértices de la ciudad, que limitaba al sur con un vasto océano de aguas bravas e indomables.

Cuando llegué a la destartalada taberna de Suso aporreé la puerta con insistencia.

Dentro se oían voces:

\- Bruja, por favor, ten piedad de mí, échame una maldición de esas para dormir.

\- Buaa Suso, ¿te imaginas que no soy el amor de tu vida y te puedo besar un montón de veces mientras duermes?

\- Es coña Bruja, estoy genial, Suso siempre al máximo.

La puerta se abrió.

\- Tengo que hablar con Han.

\- Vaya, qué solicitado está Han hoy. - dijo Suso en medio de un gran bostezo - Ha salido a pasear después de que viniera Croqueta. - y antes de que pudiera marcharme añadió - Aritz, tenéis que solucionar esto, por favor, ya no por vosotros, si no por la salud mental de los demás.

Asentí y empecé a correr en dirección contraria. Estaba amaneciendo y sabía con toda seguridad Han habría ido al puerto.

Teníamos que solucionar el problema de una vez por todas, tenía que dejarle claro cuál era su lugar.  
Encontrarlo fue sencillo, estaba allí, con su perfecta figura, el muy cabrón, mirando al mar sonriente como si no hubiera roto nunca un plato. Como si no fuera su culpa que todo estuviera mal. Y ponía esa cara de criatura celestial, de niño inocente, inocente mis cojones.

Jadeé y apoyé las manos en las rodillas para descansar.

\- Han. - grité

Se giró sorprendido pero no dejó de sonreír. ¿Porqué sonreía? ¿Qué esperaba? ¿una declaración de amor?

\- Croqueta me ha contado todo lo que ha pasado. Las cosas no pueden continuar así - y entonces me embalé - es por tu culpa, porque lo complicas todo y lo haces más difícil.

\- ¿A sí, Aritz?¿Y como hago eso?

\- Pues... - _teniendo esa jodida cara que dan ganas de esculpir y esos labios que no me dejan en paz y me persiguen allá donde voy y esos jodidos holluelos y ese olor..._ \- Pues, creando tensión y conflictos y malinterpretando las cosas. Y lo que te pasa es que estás celoso. 

\- ¿Celoso de qué?

\- De ella, porque ella me besó y tú no y llevas días mosca por eso- no estaba muy seguro de mis argumentos pero continué - es solo un beso, no hay nada más. He besado a tanta gente estos días, si quieres te beso. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿un beso? ¿A eso se reduce todo?

\- No, pero dámelo.

\- ¿Qué? 

- Qué me beses. - dijo con descaro.

\- Vale, pues te voy a besar. -  dije intentado poner tono de enfadado mientras los nervios empezaban a comerme.

\- Vale.

\- Vale.

Se hizo el silencio, ninguno de los dos se movió ni apartó la mirada de los ojos del otro. Tragué saliva intentado encontrar valor.

\- Tienes que moverte y juntar tus labios con los míos para besarme - aclaró él.

\- Cállate, ya lo sé. Será solo un pico, para que te quedes tranquilo y todo vuelva a estar bien. No tienes que malinterpretar nada. ¿Queda claro?

\- Clarísimo mi capitán.

\- No me llames así.

\- Vale.

Sus ojos me miraban, desafiantes y firmes, a mi me sudaban las manos y el corazón había empezado a embalarse.

\- Tienes que cerrar los ojos.

Cerró los ojos. Vale, adelante. Avancé el paso que nos separaba y puse una mano en su mejilla. Sentía su respiración y me mareaba. Entonces lo hice, le besé.

\- Aritz, eso es el ojo, la boca está más abajo. - rió.

Maldito crió.

\- Ya lo sé, es para que el salto no sea tan grande.

\- No tienes que saltar, tienes que besarme.

Y entonces le besé. Y lo que estaba programado y diseñado al milímetro para ser un beso corto y escueto modificó por completo su estructura en el momento en el que rozó sus labios. Se expandió propagándose en ondas concéntricas que golpearon con fuerza los edificios de nuestro alrededor. Ese era el beso de mi sueño. Mis manos acercaron su cara a la mía y se agarraron de su pelo, Han apretaba con fuerza la tela de mi jersey y tiraba de mí hacia él. Sus labios eran dulces y cálidos y yo era todo temor y ternura.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así pero cuando nos separamos el sol ya había salido por completo y nada era lo mismo. Apoyo su frente en la mía con los ojos cerrados y sus labios temblaban. Lo envolví con mis brazos, muy fuerte. 

Todo había estado allí antes, desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero besar Han había sido como abrir una lata de refresco que había sido previamente agitada, se había escuchado el delicioso chasquido y luego había empezado a salir todo el gas y el líquido a presión; como descorchar una botella de champagne, con todo el contenido borboteante saliendo sin control, manchando toda la tapicería, los muebles y el parquet y empapándonos por completo. Así.

Miré una última vez a los ojos de Han y eché a correr hacía el castillo, dejándolo allí, con la palabra u otro beso en los labios.

Había algo que debía hacer antes de que habláramos nada.

A la porra las emperatrices, las reinas, las princesas, la monarquía y toda la realeza en general, a la porra las brujas malas y las buenas, los hechizos, las maldiciones y el que dirán, a la porra las tradiciones inviolables y las leyendas milenarias, a la porra con las expectativas de los demás.  
A la porra el RockandRoll y el mundo entero.

Yo no necesitaba amor verdadero, yo tenía algo mucho mejor, yo tenía a Han.


	11. Ley y Orden

Capítulo 11

 

Ley y Orden

 

[Ken]

 

Aún no había amanecido pero la jornada ya había empezado. Vestido de cuero de los pies a la cabeza y con magnifico y reluciente tupé rubio coronando el look, salía a patrullar las calles comprobando que todo estuviera en su sitio. Cada desperfecto de la noche arreglado, las calles relucientes y sin ningún papel mancillando su belleza.

Solía encontrarme con la patrulla de limpieza para supervisar su trabajo y asegurarme de que lo dejaban todo impecable.

Algunos dirían que ese trabajo no le correspondía al Capitán de la Guardia Real, pero, en mi defensa diré, que se empieza por un papel en mal sitio o las frutas erróneamente ordenadas por colores y se acaba con grandes asesinatos en serie. El desorden sembraba la semilla del mal en el alma humana.

Por esa razón, me tomaba la tarea de asegurarme que todo estuviera limpio y ordenado siempre, como la más importante.

Ese iba camino a ser un día normal, las calles aún dormían y yo y mi fiero y temible perro guardián íbamos paseando al son de la música al encuentro de la patrulla de limpieza.

_El Capitán de la Guardia Real, Ken_

_y su feroz perro policía, Ito_

_Patrullan las calles de RockandRoll_

_Comprobando que todo esté limpio._

 

Pero entonces le vi, bajando la calle en perpendicular; ese muchacho que siempre me ponía de los nervios, el mismísimo hijo del mal. Siempre andaba arriba y abajo, con sus proyectos de ingeniería y dejaba todos los planos y utensilios tirados de cualquier manera. También era el chico que había besado al príncipe y debía mantenerlo en secreto, al que había tenido que escoltar hasta la salida del castillo.

Me preguntaba que hacía a esas horas paseando por las calles, seguro que no llevaba nada bueno entre manos.

Cogí aire, apreté los puños y decidí seguirlo.

Fue hasta el puerto y se quedó allí, admirando como el sol empezaba a despuntar. Y cuando estaba a punto de irme decidiendo que ese día no iba a llevar a cabo ninguna maldad, apareció el príncipe: llegaba corriendo y sin aliento.

Vaya, vaya.

Empezaron a hablar sospechosamente cerca el uno del otro. Y, aunque era incapaz de coger la conversación al completo, me llegaban algunas palabras que no me dejaron duda sobre lo que estaba pasando: hablaban de un beso.

Esa pequeña sabandija le estaba contando a Aritz que había sido él el que le había besado, debía correr a contarle todo a la Reina. Ese chico había roto su promesa. Justo cuando estaba a punto de alejarme, vi por el rabillo del ojo, como obligaba al príncipe a besarle.

Dios mío.

Todo era más grave de lo que había pensado al principio. Ito y yo corrimos hacía el castillo como alma que lleva el diablo y pedimos audiencia urgente con la Reina.

Esa infracción requería medidas drásticas e inmediatas. 

 

Estaba orgulloso de mi mismo por haber pillado a ese rufián con las manos en la masa.


	12. Príncipes

Capítulo 12

 

Príncipes

 

[Aritz]

 

Cuando llegué al castillo parecía que todos estaban esperándome. Los guardias salieron a recibirme y me comunicaron que la Reina quería verme en la Sala del Trono. Mentiría si dijera que entonces no tuve ganas de huir; de correr hasta el puerto donde Hani estaría pasmado con la boca abierta, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de pasar; agarrarlo por el brazo y largarnos muy lejos de allí, donde nadie pudiera encontrarnos nunca. Pero aun sentia su sabor en los labios y sabía que debía tener valor. Cerré los puños e inspiré.

 

Las enormes puertas de madera oscura se abrieron ante mi mostrando una enorme y majestuosa sala, toda rematada por impresionantes columnas de mármol negro.

\- Querido hijo, acércate, por favor.

Mi madre estaba en el trono que se erigía en el fondo, no estaba sola: Ken, con esa chupa de cuero dos tallas pequeña y su fiera bestia, se erguían a su lado con posado altivo.

¿Qué habría pasado?

Me acerqué a ellos; no estaba dispuesto a dejarles hablar, ese era mi momento. Había conseguido reunir el coraje necesario y no dejaría escapar la oportunidad. Aún no comprendía bien que era lo que tenía con Han, nuestra relación era rara, sin embargo, tenía claro que quería estar con él y que nadie más me servía.

\- Mi decisión ha sido tomada madre, y espero que seas capaz de comprenderla y aceptarla. No quiero seguir esta mentira con la Emperatriz Croqueta —cogí aire y sentencié — quiero estar con Han.

Los ojos de mi madre se abrieron sorprendidos, apenas durante una milésima de segundo. Tantos años gobernando le había enseñado a controlar sus emociones; pronto una sonrisa de complacencia y seguridad ardió en su bello rostro.

\- Querido, entiendo que te hayas confundido por la confesión de Han, si bien es cierto que fue él quién logró despertarte de la maldición, eso tan solo es media verdad.

\- ¿Quién logró despertarme de la maldición? - ¿qué estaba sucediendo?

\- Oh vamos Aritz, no intentes hacerte el sorprendido para proteger a tu amigo- continuó la Reina torciendo el gesto - el Capitán Ken os ha visto y lo ha oído todo. Ha oído como Han faltaba a su palabra y a su honor y te confesaba que el beso de amor verdadero que logró despertarte te lo había dado él.

¿Han? ¿Beso de amor verdadero? De repente el sueño en el que Han me besaba me azotó con brutalidad e hizo que me tambaleara. El beso del sueño, sabía, olía y sonaba, igual que el que le acababa de dar.

\- Han no ha dicho nada de eso.

Supongo que mi expresión debía reflejar genuina sorpresa y mis ojos lucían tan perdidos como lo estaba mi mente en esos momentos; mi madre no pudo dudar de mi palabra por más tiempo.

Se giró hacía Ken.

\- ¿Capitán, cuáles fueron las palabras exactas que escuchó?

\- Pues… - Ken parecía haberse puesto nervioso de repente, se agarraba una mano con la otra y las movía de forma frenética – algo de un beso, estaban hablando de un beso.

\- Le dije a Han que si lo que quería era un beso se lo daba y él me dijo que se lo diera. 

No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo y mi madre tampoco.

\- Fuera ahora mismo de esta sala – la ira de la reina se había desatado - y desde este momento, hasta de aquí a un mes, queda usted destituido de su cargo y pasa a formar parte de la brigada de limpieza.

No estaba seguro de que eso hubiera sido un castigo ejemplar para el Capitán. No parecía así para Ken; sus ojos se iluminaron como si ya pudiera escuchar el dulce fregar de las escobas contra el pavimento y la tierna melodía de los papeles cayendo dentro de los contenedores. Abandonó la sala con una sonrisa en los labios.

Tragué saliva y cerré un momento los ojos para decidir cuales iban a ser mis próximos movimientos. Así que, según la maldición, era Han el amor de mi vida, entonces… ¿Qué pintaba la Emperatriz allí?

\- Si Han fue el que me besó ¿Por qué todo el mundo me mintió y me dijo que había sido Croqueta? ¿Por qué has dicho que Han había roto su promesa al haberlo dicho? ¿Tanto le odiáis?

\- No sabes toda la verdad, hijo, – se echó hacía delante y sus ojos parecían compadecer cada célula de mi organismo - Han ha estado ocultando más cosas y si accedió a guardar el secreto era porque también temía que salieran a la luz.

¿Han había accedido a todo eso? ¿Para proteger otro secreto?

\- En ese caso, será Han quién deba contarme eso. Mi decisión sigue siendo firme. – Mi voz temblaba y no estaba seguro de que todo mi cuerpo no estuviera haciendo exactamente lo mismo - quiero estar con él y si me queréis, podréis respetar mi voluntad.

La Reina no apartaba los ojos de mí, eran firmes y honestos pero estaban llenos de temor, seguramente fue eso lo que le llevó a disparar esa última bala: 

 - Han es el príncipe de Arcoíris.

¿Qué?

Me acababan de dar la mayor patada en el estómago de mi vida.

El tiempo se paró, mi corazón dejó de bombear y mis pulmones rechazaron todo el aire que había en ellos y se negaron a coger más, no querían aire de ese mundo en el que la persona con la que quería estar pertenecía a la realeza de ese país tan..., tan… ¿diferente?

La Reina retomó la palabra, pero su voz llegaba a mí lejana y difusa.

\- Es importante que lo sepas y lo tengas en cuenta cuando tomes tu decisión. ¿Pensáis jugar a Romeo y Julieta? Soy tu madre y quiero lo mejor para ti. Ocultarte que esa persona era la que te había despertado era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ti.

¿Por mi o por el Reino? - pensé para mis adentros.

Salí de la Sala empujando con fuerza la puerta, fui directo a mi habitación y me arrojé en la cama. 

¿Por qué Han no había podido decirme eso? Los recuerdos me atacaron, él sabía cuánto me gustaba reírme de Arcoíris. Recordaba haber hecho unas cuantas bromas de mal gusto en su presencia. Dios. Seguro que había pensado que era un capullo.

Estaba furioso con él y con todo el mundo por haberme ocultado la verdad. Pero, sobre todo, estaba furioso conmigo mismo. Cerré los ojos y me llevé los dedos a los labios, aún me ardían del beso que nos acabábamos de dar, sentía sus ganas recorriendo cada tramo de mi columna vertebral, el hormigueo de su pelo en mis manos y todo mi cuerpo temblando al recordar su proximidad. Me quedaba sin aliento al recordarlo y volvía a respirar.

Joder.

Cerré los ojos.

 

* * *

 

Alguien estaba aporreando la puerta, no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado.

\- Aritz, ábreme.

Marta.

\- No voy a abrir. – grité - ¿Tú lo sabías también?

\- No, claro que no. Han no nos lo podía contar.

\- …

\- Aritz, tienes que salir, un hada rubia, idiota, de Arcoíris ha venido a llevárselo.

\- Qué se vaya, qué se vaya a la porra.

\- Aritz… no nos podía contar nada, si lo hacía Arcoiris descubriría donde estaba. Ahora los soldados de su Reino viene hacía aquí; debe irse antes de que ellos lleguen si no quiere provocar un enfrentamiento entre los dos Reinos. Ven, por favor, quiere despedirse de ti.

¿Despedirse?

\- Pues que se vaya, que se vaya a Arcoiris, o a Piruleta, o a Chupachup, o dónde le dé la gana. No me importa. – cogí aire - ¿Lo oyes? Dile que no me importa, que se pire.

Marta no se rendía con facilidad, pero yo dejé de contestar a sus suplicas.

\- Aritz, yo voy donde Han, quiero darle un abrazo antes de que se marche, te esperamos allí.

Me levanté y golpeé la pared con rabia, luego golpeé la cama y, finalmente, volví a dejarme caer en ella. El mundo se había vuelto loco.

 

Volvieron a tocar la puerta.

\- Vete de una vez, no quiero hablar contigo, ni ver a Han.

\- Aritz, soy yo.

\- ¿Ro…?

\- Sí, ábreme. – su voz sonaba triste y derrotada.

Me levanté y fui hasta la puerta.

\- ¿Estás sola?

- Te lo juro.

Abrí y ella entró. Los dos nos sentamos en la cama, uno al lado del otro, sin mirarnos.

\- Lo siento.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Yo sí sabía que Han era de Arcoíris, -suspiró aún sin mirarme – no decirte eso o lo del beso era la única manera de que le dejaran quedarse aquí, de que no le expulsaran. Te he visto con él, Aritz, no quería que nadie te lo arrebatara.

\- Me ha mentido – farfullé con rabia – sé que no podía decírmelo, pero, aun así, es el príncipe de Arcoíris, Ro.

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza y se electrificaron al recordar cuando recorrían el pelo de Han.

\- ¿Te importa quién sea? ¿Cambia eso lo que sientes?

\- Sí, claro que lo cambia, ¿cómo voy a querer estar con alguien de Arcoíris? – entonces Ro se giró hacía mí y sus labios rojos me desarmaron, desvié la mirada y negué con la cabeza. – No cambia nada.

\- Entonces no sé qué estás haciendo aquí Aritz, deberías estar allí, diciéndole que te importa un pepino si es príncipe, ingeniero o bailarina, o si es de RockandRoll, de Croqueta o de la Isla de los Olvidados.

Ro tenía razón, siempre la tenía.

Y, por segunda vez ese día, me encontraba deslizándome veloz por las calles de RockandRoll mientras el sol arrojaba sus últimas fuerzas contra el pavimento.

Esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde. Por favor, que no lo fuera.


	13. Dragones y Mazmorras

Capítulo 13

Dragones y Mazmorras

 

Las calles se sucedían unas a otras a toda velocidad, a tramos idénticos de luz y oscuridad; las esquinas se giraban  derrapando y mi corazón iba dos pasos por delante marcando el camino.

“Despedida” había sido la palabra utilizada por Marta, pero mi cabeza se rebelaba contra ella y la negaba; si ahora estaba corriendo no era para despedirme de Han, era para impedirle que se marchara. No podía irse. ¿Qué se había creído ese cabrón? ¿Qué podía ocultarme que era príncipe de Arcoíris y que me había besado para despertarme de la maldición y ahora irse sin más? Las cosas no funcionaban así, no podías hacer eso y largarte de rositas. Me debía una explicación o cien de ellas.

Ese atardecer corrí mucho, como si quisiera capturar la luna en una noche despejada, como si quisiera atrapar la lluvia o hacerme con el sonido del trueno después de haber visto un relámpago.

Pero cuando llegué ya era demasiado tarde.

Un Suso con cara mustia abrió la puerta y las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca fueron: “lo siento Aritz, no le pudimos entretener más”.

Lo miré, era tan de la broma Suso. Lo aparté y busqué por la taberna, debajo las mesas, detrás de la barra, dentro de los armarios. No estaba.

Subí a la habitación.

¿Han?

El silencio respondió.

\- Aritz, para ya. Nos estás rompiendo el corazón.

\- ¿Por qué habéis dejado que se fuera? – grité - Ese capullo. Nos mintió a todos, chicos. Tiene que pagar por lo que hizo, no puede largarse así como así.

¿Verdad?

Marta y Suso me llevaron hasta la barra. Marta se sentó a mi lado y me rodeó con los brazos apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro. Suso nos preparó té.

\- Oye, debes ir a buscarle, esto no puede acabar así, no podéis simplemente no veros nunca más. – Suso clavaba sus ojos en los míos como si intentara perforarlos.

\- Pues claro que voy a ir, y no porque me lo hayas dicho tú, sino porque no voy a dejar que ese crío se salga con la suya tan fácilmente.

Suso y Marta expiraron y se miraron aliviados.

\- Cuánto nos alegra oír eso, Aritz – dijo Marta mientras me daba palmadas en la espalda – Han dejó algo para ti.

Introdujo la mano en la bandolera que llevaba cruzada en el pecho, sacó un trozo de trapo multicolor y me lo puso enfrente de la nariz.

\- ¿Una pajarita?

\- Sí, pero no es una pajarita normal. Esta pajarita sirve para identificar a la realeza de Arcoíris; si la llevas los guardias de palacio te obedecerán y te abrirán camino.

Vaya, que listo era Han. Tomé la pajarita que me ofrecía Marta y la guardé.

\- Aritz, acompáñame un momento.

Suso salió de detrás de la barra y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, cuando llegó al rellano giró la cabeza para asegurarse de que le seguía y continuó:

\- Quizá con la pajarita logras engañar a las personas, pero hay otros peligros velando por la seguridad de Arcoíris, peligros a los que no va a ser tan fácil engañar y junto a los cuáles los dragones de RockandRoll dan risa.

\- Eh, cuidado esa boca, los dragones llevan haciendo un gran y honorable servicio a la ciudad desde tiempos inmemoriales.

\- Han pudo pasar. – apuntó él.

\- ¿No es eso una buena señal?, cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo sabes tú que peligros hay en Arcoíris?

Los viejos escalones de madera se quejaban a nuestro paso; esa taberna era realmente vieja.

\- Ay, Aritz, hay muchas cosas de mí que no sabéis. Antes de ser tabernero viajé por todo el Continente Hermano luchando contra toda clase de criaturas y monstruos.

\- Sí, claro.

Habíamos llegado a la habitación de Suso; era un cuarto grande y oscuro, olía a madera barnizada y a ardillas salvajes. A los pies de la cama, un gran baúl de madera rematado con puntas de acero reposaba majestuoso y solemne. Han me había hablado de ese baúl. Suso avanzó por la estancia invitándome a seguirle y se arrodilló frente a él.

\- Nunca creí que volvería a utilizar esto. – Suspiró

\- Han siempre me dijo que le tenías prohibido tocar este baúl y que una vez había intentado moverlo y pesaba tanto que podrías haber guardado tres elefantes dentro – dije yo observando la aura de misterio que rodeaba aquel objeto.

A Suso eso le hizo mucha gracia.

\- ¿Qué? Maldito crio. No me refiero al baúl, aquí guardo las pesas del gimnasio, Han no las sabe usar, por eso le digo que no toque nada. - Suso aún reía – me refiero a lo que hay bajo el baúl.

Colocó una mano en cada extremo de este y haciendo tal fuerza que se le tensaron todos los músculos del brazo lo movió hacía un lado.  No había nada bajo el baúl, tan solo tablas de madera comunes ligeramente carcomidas, desgastas y cubiertas de polvo.

Lo miré interrogante, él presionó una de las maderas del suelo hacía abajo y hacía un lado y ésta cedió y se deslizó con facilidad bajo su mano. Introdujo la mano en la apertura que había quedado y sacó de dentro una pequeña cajita de madera que parecía más bien endeble.

La abrió con un complejo e infernal mecanismo y sacó un micrófono dorado de su interior. Ahora fui yo el que reí.

\- ¿Un micrófono? ¿Y que hago? ¿Les atizo con él? Mejor que me dieras una espada.

\- No digas tonterías, un micrófono sirve para cantar y eso es lo que tendrás que hacer para atontar a esas criaturas del infierno.

\- ¿Cantar? Oye, que yo canto bien.

\- Aritz, si te estoy dando un micrófono especial es precisamente porque el efecto no depende de la voz o de la canción, sino de cómo las ondas se transforman y se proyectan con este artilugio.

\- De acuerdo.

No le acababa de ver la utilidad a ese aparato, pero era Suso, sería otra de sus tonterías, mejor le seguía el rollo.

\- Puedes quedarte en la habitación de Han esta noche, mañana temprano las Galdeano parten hacía Papelas. Irás con ellas hasta allí; su reino está justo al lado del de Han.

La Madre del Cordero. ¿Con las Galdeano?

\- Obviamente no puedes pedirle a tu ejército que te acompañe y pasarás completamente desapercibido con ellas.

 

* * *

 

 

Esa noche no logré conciliar el sueño. La cama olía a Han y sabía todas las noches en las que nos habíamos dormido allí abrazados. Mi cabeza no dejaba de representar todo lo que le diría cuando lo tuviera delante: le gritaría y le dejaría claro que había estado fatal ocultarme todo aquello; montaría en cólera y montaría una escena, no importa donde estuviéramos; las mejores combinaciones de palabras, crueles y sentenciosas, formaban perfectas cadenas en mi mente, y yo las guardaba con diligencia para cuando llegara la ocasión de usarlas.

No obstante, si en un descuido me relajaba; sus labios, dulces y cálidos, se apoderaban sin compasión de mis pensamientos; la ausencia del calor de su cuerpo junto al mío pesaba más que todo el dolor; y creía poder sentir como, desde la lejanía, su cuerpo tiraba del mío, como si estuviéramos rodeados por una goma elástica. Le echaba de menos. Pero tan pronto como le permitía a la tristeza y a la melancolía colarse asomarse por la puerta, estas ardían estallando en fuegos de colores y yo volvía a enfadarme. 

Y pese a todo, sabía que todo pasaría tan pronto como lo viera.

 

* * *

 

A la mañana siguiente mis ojeras iban a conjunto con el negro de mi ropa.

Sofía bajó tarde a desayunar, la Reina llegó mucho más tarde y cuando lo hizo no fue para nada como yo había imaginado que viajaría una Reina; iba ligeramente despelucada, sentada en el banco del conductor, con las riendas de los dos enormes y bellos caballos blancos agarradas fuertemente entre las manos.

¿Nos iba a llevar ella?

\- Bueno chavales, ya está aquí la Maite. ¿Estáis listos? – y girándose hacía mí añadió – tú no te preocupes de nada, enamorado, en un periquete estamos allí. Cinco veces campeona de rallyes de carros de caballos en mi Reino, aquí donde me ves.

\- Ay mamá, no empieces a contarle a Aritz tus historias eh.

Aquello no pintaba nada bien. Por suerte, todos acordamos que para salir de RockandRoll sin ser visto era mejor que viajara dentro del coche con Sofía; eso me salvó ya que Maite insistía en que fuera delante con ella para enseñarme las claves de una buena conducción.

La conversación con Sofía fue un poco tensa, pero en general todo estuvo tranquilo hasta que atravesamos las murallas del castillo.

\- Agarradlos, se están llevando a mi marido – gritó una voz estridente a nuestras espaldas.

Oh no, ¿cómo se lo hacía esa mujer para saber siempre el lugar exacto en el que me encontraba? Debería comprobar luego si llevaba algún chip rastreador en la ropa.

Me asomé a la ventana y la vi: ella sola, con su pomposo vestido de vuelo subida en un pequeño y ahogado caballo marrón, empuñando una gran espada de acero, cuyo filo brillaba reflejando el amanecer.

\- Tranquilos chavales, que Maite, la Elegida de Dios, lo tiene todo controladísimo. Vamos, ya le gustaría a esa culebra estar a la altura de la gran Maite, la Reina de las Papelas.

Sofía asomaba la cabeza por la ventana y resoplaba sonoramente, a ratos animando a su madre y a ratos indignándose ante el comportamiento de “aquella señora”.

Por suerte, nadie parecía haber hecho caso de sus gritos, nadie excepto Marlon. El enorme y carbonizado dragón giró la cabeza en nuestra dirección y nos miró con aire interrogante.

Finalmente, algo le hizo reaccionar, levantó el vuelo y empezó a planear en nuestra dirección.

Mierda, Marlon tonto ¿qué haces? No le hagas caso a esa bruja, dragón idiota – le miraba implorante desde la ventana trasera.

Marlon planeó acercándose peligrosamente a nosotros, inspiró y sus grandes fauces vibraron como las cuerdas de una guitarra. Parecía que Suso tenía razón: esos dragones, por gigantescos e imponentes que fueran, tenían un alfiler por cerebro.

Marlon se acercó más, agitando sus enormes alas con delicadeza y majestuosidad, llegando ahora a la altura de la Emperatriz y situándose a su lado. Ésta le animaba con gritos agudos a darnos caza. En ese momento dejó de mirarnos y fijo la vista en ella, y abriendo sus fauces hasta unas dimensiones increíbles rodeó a la emperatriz con su extensa mandíbula y se la comió. Se la tragó de un solo bocado, dejando el pobre y chato caballo solo y abandonado en mitad del camino.


	14. Lo cura todo

Capítulo 14

 

Lo cura todo

 

Desde dentro del coche veía como empezábamos a dejar atrás las murallas de la ciudad, dentro, Sofía se empeñaba en exponer en alta voz todas sus reflexiones sobre cada pequeño gesto que había realizado Suso y sus posibles causas. También se empeñaba en saber cuál era mi opinión sobre ellas; yo distaba mucho de estar interesado por el tema y de molestarme siquiera a desarrollar una opinión sobre él. Lo único que pensaba era que Sofía estaba resultando monotemática y aburrida y no dejaba de admirar la soltura con la que esquivaba y evadía todos los temas interesantes y controvertidos que yo intentaba introducir.

Al primer descanso que hicimos aproveché para cambiarme al banco delantero con Maite, allí el traqueteo de las ruedas era mucho más perceptible y la fuerte brisa me obligaba a sujetarme el sombrero en la cabeza.

La Reina, por su parte, parecía encantada de que alguien más aparte de los caballos escuchara su interminable perorata. Tan solo un momento en todo el trayecto captó mi atención su discurso y fue cuando oí en él emerger el nombre de Han.

  
-¿Qué? - pregunté descolocado y no muy seguro de que quisiera saber lo que había dicho.

  
-Qué si ya te has tirado al Han. Ya sabes que si las cosas no funcionaran te puedes casar con la Sofí, la tengo bien enseñada - dijo guiñándome el ojo.

Por favor - puse los ojos en blanco y volví a centrar mi atención en el paisaje. Maite tampoco parecía demasiado interesada en la respuesta y su conversación derivó entonces en un recorrido gratuito por sus desventuras amorosas.

Centré la atención en todo lo que nos envolvía. Inspiré, el olor de RockandRoll era más fuerte y más profundo en esas zonas; se colaba en los pulmones, los perforaba y limpiaba en su totalidad. RockandRoll era conocido, aparte de por los artistas y la música, por sus enormes y espesos bosques de coníferas que ahora nos rodeaban y nos engullían; nos ocultaban tanto a nosotros como a los verdaderos amos y señores de estas tierras. Grandes osos pardos se revolcaban a sus anchas magullando con sus garras la corteza de los árboles, alegres y señoriales manadas de ciervos a pares corrían y peleaban, y las águilas hacían suyo el cielo guardándonos de los malos presagios.

Me preguntaba si Han habría tenido oportunidad de disfrutar de esa atmósfera como lo estaba haciendo yo, y sobretodo, desee que pudiera estar conmigo en ese momento para poder compartir todo aquello con él.

Tras casi un día entero de viaje llegamos a la frontera de Las Papelas. Dos guardias nos esperaban sentados en sillas de plástico blanco mientras se hacían la manicura. Al ver la Reina y los caballos se hicieron a un lado y bajaron las cabezas en señal de respeto.

Empezamos a ver los primeros cambios en el paisaje. Cada vez eran más escasos la vegetación y el color verde que había predominado hasta el momento. Entre los árboles, grandes extensiones de girasoles y campos de trigo empezaban a reclamar su espacio hasta que nos vimos rodeados por completo por un mar dorado, Fields of Gold empezó a sonar en mi cabeza. Pequeñas nubes esparcidas por doquier empezaban a invadir un cielo hasta entonces impoluto, o esa era la sensación que yo había tenido. Al mirar hacia arriba, vi que no eran nubes las manchas blanquecinas que paseaban por encima nuestro.

La mandíbula cayó a mis pies, mis ojos se salieron de las órbitas; señalé hacia arriba a la vez que clavaba mi mirada en Maite que seguía con su perorata sin inmutarse.

\- ¿Qué te pasa a ti ahora, chaval? - dijo Maite girándose al fin.

Primero fijó los ojos en mi expresión con una mueca, luego, siguiendo la dirección que apuntaba mi dedo exclamó:

-Aah el rebañito, tranquilo, están muy bien adiestradas. Tienen aquí al mejor pastor del Reino, -dijo golpeándose el pecho con el puño -van todas a hacer sus necesidades al volcán, a no ser que alguna esté mala de la barriga, entonces tienes que ir con cuidado.

-¿Cómo?

Sofía sacó la cabeza por el coche descojonada.

-¿Nunca las habías visto, verdad? -se reía- Son las ovejas de mi madre, están voladas como ella, por eso flotan. Son nuestras nubes, se dedican a pastar el cielo.

La madre del cordero y nunca mejor dicho.

No pude evitar pensar lo feliz que sería Marlon en ese sitio, solo abrir la boca y diez ovejas dentro. El paraíso de los dragones. Sin lugar a dudas, debería sacarlo a pasear por allí alguna vez.

Las ovejas eran de todos los tamaños y formas, había miles de ellas, algunas iban juntas en grupo, las otras paseaban solas con tranquilidad. Desde abajo, se podía llegar a sentir la suavidad de su esponjosa lana acariciándote la mejilla.

También múltiples casitas cilíndricas hechas de caña y rematadas por un techo hecho de paja, se encontraban repartidas por el paisaje; algunas en el horizonte, otras casi tocando a la carretera.

-¿Qué son esas casitas?

-Allí viven los chamanes de las Papelas. – contestó Maite - Yo fui un día a que me leyeran las cosas y me dijeron que llevaba un espíritu maligno conmigo. Deberíamos llevarte a uno, a ver que te dice sobre tu enamorado.

-¿Eh? No, no hace falta de verdad – dije moviendo las manos para disuadirla – y no es mi enamorado.

Pero ya fue tarde y mis protestas no importaron. Maite apeó el carro cerca de la siguiente cabaña que encontramos y las dos descendieron de un salto del carro. Me empujaron al interior. Una mujer se hallaba en el centro sobre un diván rojo, las paredes de la estancia eran oscuras y la sala estaba mal iluminada. Se oyó un bufido de descontento detrás de mí.

-Joder que mujer más pesada – dijo Sofía alzando la voz -parece que me siga colega, cada vez que entramos en una cabaña está ella, será que no hay cabañas.

Y antes de que pudiera preguntar de que iba todo aquello, las Galdeano ya habían salido. Yo me dispuse a hacer lo mismo pero la chamán me cogió por el brazo y me empujo hacía dentro.

-Ay, si tú eres el príncipe de RockandRoll, ay te adoro.  
\- ¿Eeh?  
-Tengo algo que importante que comunicarte, así que siéntate un momento en el diván rojo, ahí, perfecto, - dijo mientras me guiaba por el brazo - y ahora, estate atento mientras me comunico con el Dios Súper, la voz que nos habla desde el más allá.

La chamán se sentó delante de mí. La sonrisa forzada que hasta entonces había predominado en su cara se desvaneció, pareció entrar en trance y los ojos se le pusieron en blanco. A continuación, empezó a sollozar sin lágrimas de un modo extraño. Lejos de pensar en consolarla, mi mente decidió que ese era el momento perfecto para deslizarse hasta la puerta y huir, y justo cuando pensaba poner en marcha mi plan los ojos de la chamán se abrieron de par en par y se clavaron en mí.

Una voz grave salida de la nada dijo: “por favor chicos, dejar de hacer tonterías”. La chamán empezó a gritar:

“Kleenex y Psicólogos, Kleenex y Psicólogos,  
Al Príncipe de Arcoíris debes ir a buscar  
Y de su eterno castigo, LIBERAR  
En una de las torres más altas,  
En el corazón de la fortaleza,  
Tu gran amor se halla contando lentejas.”

  
-Qué no es mi amor - grité.

Pero fue inútil, cuando acabó de pronunciar esas palabras la chamán se desmayó y pareció entrar en un sueño profundo e inalterable.

Así que Han se hallaba encerrado en una torre. ¿Contando lentejas?

Un beso de amor verdadero, un príncipe encerrado en una torre. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Un cuento de hadas? La gente ya no se tomaba la vida real enserio.

Suspiré meneando la cabeza y salí por la puerta.

Ahora me tocaba a mí salvarle a él.


	15. Arcoíris

Capítulo 15

 

Arcoíris

 

Al caer el sol algunas de las ovejas habían empezado a dormirse, se diferenciaban de las otras porque flotaban suavemente, siempre en la misma dirección, hasta que chocaban con otro cuerpo que modificaba su trayectoria. Las más trasnochadoras aún corrían y pastaban activamente.

La atmósfera era fresca y las luces del atardecer sabían a aventuras y a magia. Los campos dorados que nos rodeaban, se agitaban siguiendo los caprichos del viento y los primeros grillos empezaron a cantar.

Estaba más tranquilo desde que había descubierto que Han no corría ningún peligro; con lo que le gustaba contar, seguro que si llegaba demasiado pronto protestaría y se molestaría porque no quería dejar las cuentas a la mitad. Sonreí. Escaparme de mi país y cruzar todo el continente acompañado por la Reina y la Princesa de las Papelas para encontrarle. Han lo merecía.

Cuando la noche empezó, decidimos parar a dormir en el camino, la Reina aseguró que no valía la pena gastar el dinero en una posada. Los bancos del coche eran pequeños e incómodos, pero la temperatura era agradable. Sofia se había quedado profundamente dormida en uno de ellos, la cabeza y los brazos le colgaban, pero su expresión era tranquila y susurró “Suso” un par de veces. Dejé que durmiera. Fuera del coche se oía a Maite hablar sola o con las ovejas. No recuerdo en que momento me dormí, pero fue un sueño reparador y vacío de sueños.

Por la mañana nos despertamos con los primeros rayos de sol y los correteos de las ovejas. Maite gritaba y hacía ejercicio con energía, Sofía, sentada en el suelo, se quejaba de que le dolía el cuello. Las observé, quizá las echaría de menos, vaya par –pensé moviendo la cabeza. Estiré los brazos y me coloqué bien el sombrero. Ya llego, Han.

La Princesa y la Reina me dejaron a escasos metros de la frontera, les agradecí el viaje y Maite me recordó una última vez que “con la Sofi te puedes casar si quieres”, Sofía protestó con energía: “esta mujer chochea”.

La frontera de Arcoíris no podía contrastar más con la de Las Papelas: un gran arco rosado enmarcaba una enorme puerta dorada, dos guardias con demasiada purpurina en el uniforme hacían guardia erguidos ante la puerta. Portaban lanzas con la punta en forma de corazón. No pude evitar reír; te mataban, pero con amor. Precioso. Busqué la pajarita coloreada que Han había dejado para mí y me la coloqué.

Las primeras miradas de los guardias no fueron amigables, supongo que el hecho que fuera todo vestido de negro, llevara una chupa de cuero y un sombrero, no encajaba mucho con la moda imperante en Arcoíris, pero cuando sus ojos repararon en la pajarita sus expresiones cambiaron por completo. Bajaron sus cabezas en señal de respeto.

-Bienvenido Señor, por favor, si necesita un caballo hágalo saber.

-La verdad es que no me iría mal tener un caballo, el último se me extravió– apunté.

Quizá, si hubiera sido consciente de lo que entendían por caballo aquella gente me hubiera negado en redondo y hubiera preferido mil veces ir andando.

Un caballo, no, un unicornio, con el cuerno brillante, la cara rosada, una increíble y larga melena rubia y el cuerpo pintado de arcoíris, corrió a mi lado cuando los guardias abrieron la puerta.

Un enorme arcoíris partía de la puerta frontera y se perdía en el horizonte, por encima de nuestras cabezas, cortando el cielo en dos. Enormes campos de flores, de todos los colores y tamaños, se extendían a nuestro alrededor y el aire tenía un olor dulzón.

El unicornio me miró.

-No seas tímido, súbete a mi lomo –exclamó - me llamo Arcoíris – añadió guiñándome el ojo.

Bueno, eso no es lo que dijo, eso es lo que leí en los subtítulos. No tenía ni pajotera idea de en qué idioma hablaba ese unicornio.

Bajé la cabeza y suspiré, lo que hago por ti Hanito.

Subí a lomos del “caballo”, despidiéndome con un golpe de cabeza de los guardias.

“Ahora agárrate a mi pelo” leí en los subtítulos, y Arcoíris levantó el vuelo.

-Espera –aventuré mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio – si vuelas, puedes llevarme hasta la torre donde está el Príncipe ¿verdad?.

Arcoíris rió “si fuera tan fácil ya le habría sacado de allí, pero los peores guardianes de Arcoíris están patrullando la torre y me despedazarían en diminutos trozos si osara acercarme más de la cuenta; voy a dejarte tan cerca como pueda del castillo- añadió- y si logras derrotar a los guardianes podré acercarme y llevarte hasta arriba”.

Arcoiris se desplegaba a nuestros pies; las casas parecían hechas de helado y de dulces y hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, todo estaba cubierto por un manto de flores. Las personas parecían presumidas hormigas a nuestros pies, todas con ropajes coloridos, todos cantando y saltando. Seguimos el rastro del arcoíris que partía el cielo por encima de nuestras cabezas y que iba a morir al palacio de Arcoíris. La fortaleza resaltaba con su blanco mármol entre las coloridas flores que la rodeaban y el blanco de sus muros tan solo era corrompido por rosales rojos como la sangre que colgaban de los balcones, ventanas y terrazas.

Arcoíris, el unicornio, descendió y se despidió de mi prometiéndome que estaría al acecho por si le necesitaba, asentí.

Dicen que allí dónde acaba el Arcoíris hay un tesoro escondido, yo iba a hacerme con él. Me afilé el bigote, inspiré hasta llenar por completo mis pulmones de valor y empecé a andar a zancadas de seguridad hacía la puerta.

La reacción de los guardias fue similar a la de los que estaban custodiando la frontera, pero estos iban más armados. Sus miradas, firmes y desafiantes al principio, volvieron a caer hacía el suelo avergonzadas cuando chocaran con la pajarita.

-Perdone que le pregunte señor, - dijo uno de ellos con respeto, - pero ¿de dónde viene? – se puso nervioso – perdone, en ningún caso quiero faltarle al respeto, es solo…- vaciló- es solo que sus ropajes son extraños, comprenderá usted.

Sonreí tan arcoírismente como pude.

-Sí, lo entiendo, no me ha dado tiempo a cambiar mi vestuario –dije para excusarme- soy uno de los espías que había en RockandRoll, ha sido un viaje largo y vengo directo de allí.

Los dos guardias abrieron los ojos como platos y se retiraron abriéndome camino.

-Por favor- dijeron abriendo la puerta- si necesita cualquier cosa hágalo saber a la guardia, estaremos encantados de poder serle de ayuda.

Asentí. Así que tenían espías en RockandRoll, interesante. Me había inventado esa excusa con más curiosidad que prudencia, sin pensar en cuales podían ser las consecuencias de no estar en lo cierto. Agradecí que mi instinto no me hubiera fallado esta vez.

Grandes paredes de mármol, lisas y brillantes, se alzaban imponentes a mi alrededor. El silencio reinaba y llenaba los huecos, deslizándose por el patio del castillo, los rosales se extendían hiriendo las paredes por doquier. Todo era tan bello que dolía y no podía si no preguntarme la razón por la cuál Han había huido de ese lugar.

Avancé hasta la torre que se alzaba imponente en el medio de una plaza de arenas de colores y, conforme me iba acercando me di cuenta de que no era el único que estaba allí: había un chico a los pies de la torre, en la mano llevaba una bolsa de plástico llena de fantas; señalaba la torre, riendo y vociferando:

-Te jodes, siempre te odiaba cuando me venías a comprar refrescos, pero como eras el Príncipe, tenía que poner buena cara – reía, y tomando aire exclamó –ahora te jodes, el karma te ha dado lo que te merecías.

Vaya, así que no toda la gente de Arcoíris era fantástica y jovial. Miré hacia arriba pero no vi a Han asomarse. Esperaba que eso no le alterara.

Me acerqué más y, cuando tan solo me separaban unos 20 metros del chico de las fantas, empezaron a caer insectos del techo de la torre. Bajaban agarradas por el mármol. ¿Eran esas las monstruosas criaturas que protegían Arcoíris?

A medida que bajaban por el mármol blanco, pude empezar a diferenciar su contorno, que resaltaba y contrastaba con la hermosura de todo lo que nos rodeaba.  Parecían amantis religiosas, eran enjutas y llevaban gafas. Calculé que habría unas veinte de ellas.

Han se asomó a la ventana de la torre, soltó un grito de exaltación al verme y por un momento el tiempo se paró: los bichos dejaron de bajar por la torre, el muchacho de las fantas dejó de sonreír con sorna y tan sólo existían los ojos y la sonrisa de Han. Tan guapo y brillante como siempre, aún difuminado por la distancia que nos separaba.

Por desgracia, el tiempo volvió a ponerse en marcha y esta vez aceleró.

La sonrisa del rostro de Han se vio nublada por la gravedad de la situación.

-Cuidado con los Kiks – gritó y entró otra vez hacía dentro de la fortificación.

¿Kiks?

Me asusté y saqué del bolsillo el micrófono que me había entregado Suso. No pensaba cantar con él, no estaba loco, pero era lo más parecido a un arma que tenía a mano. Lamenté no haber traído conmigo un arma de verdad.

El chico de las fantas miraba la situación con sorna, sintiéndose inmune a los insectos, seguro de que no le atacarían a él; parecía disfrutar de la situación.

Han volvió a asomarse, pero esta vez, portaba un puñado de lentejas en cada mano y empezó a arrojárselas a los Kiks. No parecía suficiente para detenerlas, pero las distraía.

\- Aritz, corre - gritaba - aléjate.

Pero el único lugar al que yo quería correr era a la cima de la torre con él, y la única opción para conseguirlo era quedarme y luchar.

Algunos de los Kiks perdieron las gafas al caer al suelo a causa de las lentejas que arrojaba Han. Confundidos, atacaron a ciegas. Rodearon entre unos cuantos al chico de las fantas, que pareció darse cuenta demasiado tarde del peligro que corría. Le clavaron sus brazos en forma de extremidades de insecto y empezaron un ritual a su alrededor en el que parecían estar sorbiendo toda la energía de su cuerpo. El chico cayó al suelo; de él sólo había quedado la piel y fantas.

Yo, aunque horrorizado, me hallaba también sorprendido ante la rápida actuación del karma, pero dado que otros diez insectos estaban avanzando en mi dirección, no creí que fuera el mejor momento para cantar victoria. Empecé a correr alrededor de la torre mientras atizaba patadas a los Kiks o les golpeaba con el micrófono. Han continuaba arrojando lentejas, cada vez con más puntería, mientras me pedía a gritos que me fuera. Formábamos un buen equipo, pero nos superaban en número.

En ese momento, Han pareció reparar en el micrófono dorado.

-Aritz, canta – gritó Han mientras arrojaba un puñado de lentejas contra uno de los Kiks que tenía a mis espaldas al tiempo que yo intentaba librarme de otros dos que tenía enfrente.

-No sé si eres consciente – cogí aire, corrí un poco y aticé a otro de los insectos en la cabeza, -pero este no es el mejor momento para cantar serenatas bajo tu balcón, princesa.

Me había dado cuenta de que las gafas eran su punto débil; cuando lograba quitárselas iban bastante perdidos.

-Confía en mi Aritz, canta –rogó Han.

Miré hacía la torre, Han se asomaba por la ventana y arrojaba puñado tras puñado, miré el micrófono dorado que tenía en mi mano y a los bichos que avanzaban en mi dirección, cada vez eran más y no parecía que los golpes les afectaran. Suspiré. Confío en ti.

Me llevé el micrófono a los labios y empecé a cantar con voz potente.

Y para mi sorpresa funcionó, los Kiks pararon allá donde estaban y parecieron hipnotizadas por mi voz.

-Ha funcionado – exclamó Han desde las alturas con alegría.

-¿Qué hago con ellos? – le pregunté melódicamente.

-Ordénales que se vayan a formar, no sé, un grupo musical por ejemplo -apuntó dubitativo - eso es inofensivo ¿no?.

Y así lo hice. Los Kiks asintieron y desfilaron obedientes mientras intentaban entonar ritmos y melodías con sus pinzas y con sus bocas de insecto.

En ese momento no éramos conscientes de ello, pero acabábamos de fundar la primera tuna, tras la cual vendrían muchísimas más.

Arcoíris, el unicornio, había estado atento a la batalla desde la lejanía y pasó a recogerme.

Han me esperaba con medio cuerpo fuera de la ventana y una sonrisa en los labios.

 


	16. Estrellas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, quizá algunas partes dan vergüenza ajena, no sé, os las saltáis, aunque quizá os acabáis saltando todo el capítulo.  
> Muchísimas gracias a todos, ha sido una experiencia brutal, nunca había escrito algo tan largo y nunca había dejado leer nada de lo que escribía a nadie.  
> soys fantásticos todos.
> 
> Y gracias sobretodo a los protas de esta historia.

Capítulo 16

Estrellas

_Debería haber estrellas para las grandes guerras_  
como la nuestra. Debería haber premios  
y mucho champagne para los sobrevivientes.

  * _Un último poema para Richard, Sandra Cisneros_



 

 

El abrazo inicial se rompió y dejó paso al miedo, la alegría se volvió algo a lo que temer. Algo dentro de él, susurraba y repetía “las cosas no son fantásticas, hay mucho que hablar, muchos demonios que matar” y dos palabras, Autocontrol y Seriedad.

Aritz se aleja, sin dar la espalda, no fuera caso que el amor se fuera, que aquello por lo que había cruzado el país, al girarse, desapareciera. Todo lo que la pequeña estancia permite es poco y la pared, fría y reacia a acogerle choca contra su espalda cuando apenas dos metros le separan de Han.

-Aritz - la voz de Han ya no es de juguete, es dura como el diamante y suave como el algodón y con la fuerza de cien ciclones, tira de su corazón - Mírame.

Pero Aritz no levanta la mirada, porque sabe que juega a perder, que Han tiene la Reina en sus ojos y sólo los peones están con él.  Pero ¿acaso no es inminente la derrota? ¿acaso no es inútil luchar? Toda resistencia es retardar la caída. Aritz coloca bien los peones, no tiene ataque, pero se niega a no proteger. Entonces es cuando Han avanza, a cada paso que da, ve un peón caer. Pero el resultado no es herida, el resultado es vulnerabilidad.

La mirada de Aritz se hace amiga del suelo, cada grieta es un refugio dulce que entretenerse a mirar. Espera con paciencia la inminente llegada de Han. Ya llega. Ya lo siente. Ya está. Sólo ve suelo, pero siente el cuerpo de Han, ardiendo en llamas, dispuesto a quemar. Su aliento de fuego se arrastra por su cuello, para la respiración, los pensamientos, el autocontrol, sus manos avanzan y conquistan su cintura y Aritz jadea. Ya todo está preparado, todo está listo para caer. Y tanto como lo niega, lo anhela también. Es un poco perder, un poco rendirse, un poco ganar. Y es para esta última para la que no está preparado Aritz. ¿Cómo se gana? Las instrucciones para perder están listas, la mente está en posición; para rendirse, siempre hace falta humildad; pero ¿para ganar? Para ganar estás solo, si alguien ha ganado antes lo ha hecho en silencio y en la intimidad. Así que Aritz va a ciegas ahora y lo desconocido aterra a matar.

Aritz traga saliva y sus ojos ya se han perdido en los labios de Han.

-Te he echado de menos – susurra esos labios.

Las llamas ahora queman su cuerpo también, ha llegado el momento de dejar de luchar. Perder y rendirse, para ganar.

Y si el cuerpo lo tiene claro la mente agoniza y lucha, lo da todo por recuperar, esas cadenas de palabras perfectas que tanto se había esforzado en hilar. ¿Dónde están ahora? Se acuerda un poco, solo son detalles. Debe gritar, se dice, pero sus manos suben y llegan a la cintura de Han, como si fuera su cuadro favorito y lo quisiera enmarcar. Debe decirle que le ha fallado, pero su frente decide actuar, avanza y acaricia la de Han y allí necesita tomar aire, porque se le ha olvidad como respirar. Su mentón avanza y sus narices chocan ¿es legal llamar casa a ese lugar? Sus cuerpos queman tanto como el hielo, duele cada tramo de piel, cada gota de sangre, duele el aire al respirar; sus alientos se entrelazan y bailan, dibujan preciosas filigranas en los escasos milímetros que los separan.

Pero Han ya sabe todas esas cosas y ya ha pasado el tiempo para hablar. Era una bonita ocasión para una pelea, pero la desperdician seguros de que habrá muchas más.

Y entonces desaparece todo el aire de la estancia y Aritz está seguro que se ha escondido entre los labios de Han, estos se parten y tiemblan y Han tira la Reina y se une a su vulnerabilidad. Quizá es entonces cuando los dos se vuelven poderosos y deciden entregarle su poder al otro.

Sus labios caen y se rozan, y es ese cosquilleo el que se debe matar, porque se cuela en pecho y cabeza y se propaga por el cuerpo a toda velocidad.

Y sus labios se cansan y deciden ir a por más, ahora con fuerza y urgencia, se separan y se amoldan, se cantan, se gritan, se susurran. Cuando uno domina, de seguida cede el lugar, esta vez se aprenden las heridas, las noches luchando por estallar, se lo confiesan todo. Y la bruja Milá, desde el mismísimo corazón del Continente Hermano estalla a carcajadas, porque aquello la hace feliz.

Y es tan feliz que aplaude, todo el mundo sabe, que es así como las brujas hacen magia.

Con la primera palmada todas las lentejas que rodean a Han y a Aritz se convierten en serpentinas de colores que caen cariñosamente sobre sus cuerpos. Pero ellos no lo notan porque siguen con los ojos cerrados, besándose y sienten que sus piernas empiezan a desfallecer.

Con la segunda palmada el arcoíris que parte el cielo de Arcoíris se multiplica y se expande hasta llegar a todas las partes del Continente; pero nuestros chicos no lo saben, ahora han caído al suelo, con las ganas y las fuerzas intactas, no se dejan de besar.

Con la siguiente palmada, las ovejas que pueblan el cielo de Las Papelas empiezan a multiplicarse, los miles se convierten en millones e invaden todos los cielos por doquier, Maite va a tener más trabajo a partir de ahora; pero Han y Aritz no se percatan de ello, sus manos empiezan a acariciar sus cuerpos, provocando explosiones de colores allá por dónde van.

Milá vuelve a aplaudir y esta vez, son los ricos bosques de RockandRoll los que conquistan millas, se filtran como agua por todos los rincones y crecen salvajes por doquier; pero los príncipes tampoco ven eso porque siguen besándose, las sonrisas de felicidad quedan ahogadas entre los labios, la alegría va por las manos y les hace gritar.

La bruja Milá aplaude alegremente una última vez y la gente de todos los reinos despierta del hechizo en el que todos se hallaban sumidos, recuperan la memoria y los recuerdos. Se desvanecen las fronteras y los odios. La gente de RockandRoll deja entrar la luz y empieza a brillar, las paletas de colores con las que pintan, aumentan la variedad y la intensidad. La gente de Arcoíris acepta sus errores, valoran la valentía y la verdad, se vuelven firmes. La gente de Las Papelas se empieza a calmar. Ya no se conforman con los límites de sus reinos y empiezan a explorar, establecen otros territorios, otras fronteras, quizá no mejores, pero diferentes.

La vida sigue y las cosas nunca dejan de cambiar.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Y así es como yo conocí a vuestro padre” dijo Aritz clavando sus ojos en esos ojitos desvelados que miraban apenas asomándose desde debajo de la manta.

“Otra vez” – insiste la voz.

“O vamos, la habéis oído ya miles de veces” ahora sus ojos se fijan en Han que sonríe mientras mira a los pequeños.

“Pero es que no me acuerdo de una parte” se quejan los ojitos.

“Os la sabéis de memoria, ¿de qué parte no te acuerdas?” – protesta Aritz cansado de la misma historia cada noche.

“No me acuerdo de como el dragón se come a la Emperatriz, ¿puedes volver a explicarlo? ¿porfa plis?”

Aritz y Han no pueden evitar reírse e intercambiar miradas de complicidad.

“Así que esta es vuestra parte favorita ¿no en las que los papas se quieren?”

“A mí los besos me dan asco, bleeh, jamás voy a besar a nadie” dice una de las vocecitas.

“Bueno, así me gusta, nada de besar a nadie hasta que tengáis cincuenta años y cinco hijos” añade Aritz poniéndose serio.

“Mi parte favorita es en la que los Kiks se comen al de las Fantas y le clavan sus garras. No me acuerdo nada de esa parte, quiero volverla a escuchar, con mucha sangre por todos lados y la lucha de Papá y tú contra los Kiks. Tampoco me acuerdo de esa, cuéntala otra vez, porfa plis, porfa plis y mañana me porto súper bien.” apunta la otra voz con rapidez.

Los dos besan a los ojitos que se cierran y se acurrucan mientras recuerdan, entre bostezos, que no tienen sueño y quieren oír la historia una vez más.

Salieron de la habitación en silencio y cuando Aritz hubo cerrado la puerta silenciosamente tras de sí, Han cogió su mandíbula entre las manos y apoyando su cabeza en la pared, depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

“Me enamoras cuando les cuentas nuestra historia.” sonríe a escasos centímetros de su boca.

Elvis entonaba un suave “Can’t help falling in love with you” y los dos se dirigieron al balcón de palacio agarrados de la mano. Han se dejó caer en el suelo, estirando las piernas y cerró los ojos inspirando el aire de la noche. Aritz se tendió, apoyando la cabeza en las piernas de Han, este alargó la mano y le acarició la barba mientras miraba las ovejas, ya dormidas, flotando tranquilas y sin rumbo por la noche, dejando entrever a trozos las estrellas.

“¿Por qué te empeñabas en decir que no estabas enamorado y que no era tu amor?”

“Ya lo sabes” Aritz subió el brazo y pellizcó la mejilla de Han “no eras un enamoramiento de esos que salen en los libros, ni eras un amor, eras mucho más que eso, eras mi mejor amigo y mi enemigo a veces también”

Han sonrió.

Aritz le azuzó en la mejilla “eres como los niños, solo te gusta que lo repita una y otra vez”.

“Quizá sí”.

“Oye Han”

“No te pongas dramático ahora eeh”

“Qué gilipollas” dijo sonriendo “escúchame, pase lo que pase siempre habremos sucedido, me oyes, nuestra huella está para siempre en la historia de la humanidad”

“Qué tonto eres tío ¿me vas a dejar?”

Aritz rió, “que no imbécil, lo que quiero decir es, que el tiempo no existe, da igual si pasan 10.000 o un millar de años, en algún punto allí estaremos, como una imagen inmóvil fijada para siempre en la eternidad.”

“Por siempre van a saber lo tonto que eres”.

“Y lo mal que hueles tú”.

Pero los dos se ríen y lo entienden.

“Vamos a hacer una foto” dice Han.

“No podemos princesa, aún no se han inventado las cámaras”

Han pone los ojos en blanco, “no necesitamos, captura todo lo que veas en este momento y guárdalo todo muy bien guardado, los olores, los sentimientos, la temperatura, la música.”

“A ti” añadió Aritz fijando la vista en él e intentado quedarse con cada milímetro de sus facciones, como si no se las supiera ya de memoria.

“Claro, a mí también” sonrío Han.

Aritz rió “eeeh” dijo golpeándole la cara.

“¿Porque me pegas?” protesta Han.

“Porque te he pillado poniéndote filtros y no quiero, tienes que salir natural”

“Es mi cabeza, voy a ponerme lo que me dé la gana y no lo puedes evitar”.

Aritz alzó los brazos y agarró la cabeza de Han, tirando de ella hacía abajo y haciéndole caer a su lado.

“Aah imbécil suelta, que me haces daño”

Aritz reía, “no hagas ruido que vas a despertar a los niños”.

Pero Han ya había saltado a la batalla y agarraba los brazos de Aritz mientras intentaba inmovilizar sus piernas con las suyas, y Aritz contratacó, la batalla se alargó y algunas ovejas se despertaron.

“Te quiero mucho Han” dijo Aritz sin aliento logrando inmovilizarlo al fin.

“Y yo imbécil, pero suéltame que me haces daño”.

“Nunca”.

 

 

 

 _Wherever you go_  
Whenever we part  
  
I'll keep on healing all the scars  
That we've collected from the start  
I'd rather this than live without you

 

Si quereis llorar-> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b8Ypkv-2ADs


End file.
